Hard Justice
by gleefulmusings
Summary: Kurt Hummel falls into a parallel world where no one knows him and his dead mother is very much alive. Saving the world just got a lot harder.
1. Hard Landing

He looked around in perturbation and grudging awe, not knowing where he was or when.

He shook his head in annoyance, filled with disbelief that he had so foolishly walked into what he now realized was an obvious trap. More concerning, however, was the nature of the trap; of how it had been set and for whom.

How had they known? He had been so careful. He had told no one.

Well, except for Artie. It couldn't have been Artie, though; he trusted Artie with his life - literally - and had for as long as he could remember.

Yet he had been discovered. But by whom? Who had the power to affect this?

How had they learned Kurt Hummel was Wonder Boy?

He grimaced at the name, his hatred for it causing bile to rise in his throat. It had never been his choice. So much of his life had never been his choice.

It had been four years since he had put on the belt, had donned the costume that was the only legacy of his mother save the few warm memories he struggled with each passing year to recall.

His grandmother had given him the name and he supposed it had its uses. After all, he was the son of Wonder Woman and brand recognition was everything. When he turned up in his suit he didn't have to explain anything; he just uttered his mother's public persona.

Secret identities were so troubling, which was why he had dispatched of Kurt Hummel altogether. As far as the world was aware, Kurt had perished in the car accident which had claimed his father's life.

Attending your own funeral was a surreal experience. He hadn't realized he had been ... loved. Oh, he had friendships, some of which he supposed were very close, but he hadn't been prepared for just how keenly he would be missed. He wasn't sure how he felt about that even now.

He still recalled the vacant stares of Mercedes and Rachel as their heads bowed in prayer during the service. He remembered the lost and frightened look in Finn's eyes. He remembered Santana's anger and Brittany's confusion and Quinn's sobbing. He remembered Mike's hurt and Puck's regret and Sam's devastation and Tina's denial.

But it was better this way. It was.

He hadn't had to tell himself that in a very long time and wasn't sure why he was doing so now.

Besides, they had all eventually moved on, for which he was happy. Distractions had no place in his life anymore. He didn't have time for Glee or Cheerios. He could not longer accept being bullied or his lot in life being used to make others feel better about their own.

He had to save the world.

And he had. Over and over again.

But someone knew and they had punished him. They had removed him from the picture as easily as Artie had removed him from vital statistics databases all those years ago. No trace remained.

And now he was here, wherever here was, and he had no Artie, no money, no clothes.

Nothing. He had nothing.

He _was_ nothing.

Nothing but a dead boy playing superhero.

* * *

The city was large but drab. It could've been anywhere, really. He had been on his way to DC to meet Steve Trevor, his mother's former mentor, though the term was negligible at best. Trevor had been Mom's cover and even close friend, but she had never told him. And when she met Burt and married, she had disappeared from public life and erased all traces of her former identity.

It must have run in the family.

Wonder Woman had just faded away. Little did anyone know she became a wife and mother before finally dying.

He still didn't know how or what had happened. Obviously what he had been told was a lie born in ignorance or calculation. Wonder Woman was supposedly immortal. She couldn't have been felled by some human medical condition, no matter how obscure and mysterious.

His grandmother was convinced her daughter had been taken and hidden away. He had just begun accepting the idea - it had taken a long time for him to reconcile past events with what he now possibly believed was the truth - and had been about to ask Trevor for help, but then ... this.

* * *

The weather was of no help in determining anything. It was neither warm nor cold, just overcast with a slight breeze that sent the stench of decaying garbage in his direction. Urban life.

He knew he was no longer in Columbus. He had been there enough to recognize the major landmarks and hadn't even hit the city limits when he had somehow fazed into this reality.

For that was what he was sure had happened. He had been displaced from his own space and delivered here. The technology, from what he could see on the streets, was comparable to that of his own time, so he hoped the shift was merely translocational and not temporal.

Scientists had theorized alternate universes for far longer than most people knew. Black holes, string theory, mirror worlds. He knew the concepts, knew they were theoretically possible, knew governments were experimenting with ideas, but ...

He sighed and kept walking.

* * *

The more he walked, the less anxious he became. It was counterintuitive but he was often contrary just for the sake of it.

He hadn't really been paying attention to his surroundings, but wasn't too surprised to find himself in one of the city's poorer sections. He would've liked to assume he was attracting so much attention because he was just that gorgeous, but he had a sneaking suspicion it had to do with his clothes and wristwatch.

He repressed a sigh. It had been a while since he was subjected to jaded and presumptive looks from complete strangers. Life was just one interminably extended high school cafeteria encounter.

He kept walking and paid no mind to his suitors, keeping his stride easy and confident.

And then he heard a scream because _of course_.

He casually strolled into an alley, made sure the coast was clear, and transformed.

* * *

He had already fought and disabled the three reprobates who had tried to gang-rape a ten-year-old girl three blocks up and one over. The tearful victim had leapt into his arms, legs locked around his waist and sobbed. Thankfully she had a cell phone she withdrew from her backpack when prompted. Apparently Verizon didn't exist here.

Just as he was about to call the police, he found himself confronted by two people dressed even more ridiculously than he.

What kind of bizarro world was this?

"Who are you?" he demanded of neither of them in particular.

"Uh, we're the Justice League, dude," said the man dressed in a red onesie with thunderbolts over his ears. "Who are you?"

"The Justice League?" he repeated in a dazed voice.

The girl in his arms squealed and kicked at his sides so he would turn her around.

"Oh, my god! It's Flash!" she shrieked. "And Black Canary! You're my hero!" she bleated, trembling in awe.

The woman allowed a soft smile to overtake her otherwise stern countenance.

"Dinah?" Kurt whispered to himself, still confused.

The woman's eyes narrowed. "Who are you?"

"Where am I?" he countered. Dinah was here but didn't recognize him. He didn't recognize anything. What was this?

"Earth!" said the Flash. "Welcome!"

Dinah and Kurt scoffed and rolled their eyes as the little girl giggled.

"You guys look just alike when you do that!" Flash exclaimed.

"And how are you, little one?" Dinah softly asked.

The girl bit her lip. "They tried to do stuff to me, but he saved me!" She looked around at her unconscious attackers, nodding with a smug smirk. "He kicked their butts, too."

"How is this happening?" Kurt wondered, not realizing he had asked the question aloud.

Dinah took a step forward, eyes widening when the other man reflexively took a step back and held the girl more tightly to him.

The girl patted his shoulder. "It's okay," she stage-whispered. "Black Canary saves people just like you do. She won't hurt you."

Dinah opened her mouth to counter the argument before abruptly closing it, realizing the girl was right. The man was afraid of her.

"You have nothing to fear from me," she said softly. "You saved this girl, putting yourself at risk. I won't harm you."

Kurt relaxed only slightly, shifting the girl in his arms and looking down at her. "We should get you home, sweetheart."

The girl blushed, giggled, and buried her face in Kurt's shoulder.

"I can do that!" Flash said cheerfully.

Kurt glared at the other man, sizing him up.

"Can we go really fast?" the delighted girl squealed.

"I don't know how to do anything else!"

"Yay!"

The girl launched herself into Flash's arms and he sped off before Kurt could say anything about it.

"Are you okay?" Dinah asked gently.

Kurt slowly shook his head, blinking back tears. "No," he warbled, looking down at the concrete and wrapping his arms around himself. "I haven't been okay for a very long time."

"Let's see what we can do about that."

* * *

Two hours later, Kurt found himself in the Hall of Justice and facing an interrogation only slightly more restrained than the Inquisition.

"But who are you?" Superman again demanded. "There have been no reports about a meta with your costume."

"A what?" Kurt helplessly repeated.

"He doesn't know anything," a confounded Batman concluded. As ludicrous as it was, he nevertheless believed it to be true. "You really are from a different world."

"I guess so?" Kurt said, though it was phrased as a question. "I can't think of any other explanation."

"How did you get your powers?" asked Martian Manhunter.

Kurt blinked. Martians were real now? "I was born with them. Well, and the suit. My powers were dormant until I put on the suit."

"And we don't exist in your world?" asked a startled Superman. In every other parallel world they had visited, either by choice or force, the members of the Justice League had existed in _some_ form. This was entirely new territory.

"Dinah does," Kurt blurted. "She's one of my best friends."

Dinah gave him a warm smile, though her eyes were plainly wary. It hurt him to see it.

"But no Superman or Batman?" Martian Manhunter pressed.

Kurt shook his head.

"What's your name?" Superman asked.

Kurt paused, unsure of how he wanted to answer. He hated the moniker he'd been assigned and this would be the perfect opportunity to change it, to make this identity his own and not an echo of his dead mother.

"Solum."

"Latin for _only_." Dinah mused.

"It also means _lonely_ or having no companion or protector," Batman said, feeling the parallels and discomfited by them. He wished Robin were here; at least the two of them were a comparable age. The boy before him couldn't be more than fifteen. "What of Wonder Woman? Does she exist in your world?"

"Dead." Kurt said shortly. He wasn't opening this can of worms - at least not yet - but knew he wouldn't be able to put it off any longer. The look in Batman's eyes suggested his suspicion.

Superman had to sit down. Even Batman paled.

"She's immortal," argued a stunned Dinah.

"Apparently not." Because what difference did it make now? If he couldn't get home, he couldn't save her. He never could. Just one more failure to add to the very long list.

"Did you know her?" Batman asked, treading carefully though he was anticipating the answer. "Your costume is similar to hers."

Kurt looked down at himself. His suit was navy blue, comprised of a material unique to the Amazons, speckled with several white stars. His boots ended at mid-calf and were a dark crimson. Around his waist was cinched the Golden Belt of Strength, attached to which was the Golden Lasso. Golden bracelets of Feminum adorned his wrists while a golden circlet sat atop his head, a large Burmese ruby embedded in its center. On his face was a red mask which covered entirely his eyes and nose.

If they knew Wonder Woman, they knew what his accoutrements were, whence they had originated. He couldn't deny the similarities and any fabrication he offered would be seen as just that.

"She was my mother," he whispered.

"What?" asked a faint voice.

Kurt stilled, his entire body going rigid. He ceased breathing. He turned around slowly as the sound of waves, or maybe his own blood, roared in his ears.

And there she stood. His mother. His dead mother.

Wonder Woman.

Whole and hardy and hale. Ebony hair cascaded down her back as cerulean eyes pinned him in place. She was tall and lithe; her physique athletic but the epitome of feminine. Her costume was slightly different, her voice more strident, but it was her. It wasn't _her_ , but it was her.

His eyes rolled up in his head as darkness descended.

Dinah raced to catch him.


	2. Hard Truth

The Team sat restlessly at the conference table in the Hall of Justice, still unsure as to why their presence had been requested. Usually when their assistance was needed, their assignments were filtered through Batman or Black Canary. On more rare occasions, a member of the League came to the Cave.

Robin looked speculatively at his friends. Wally appeared nervous but excited; a part of him still longed to be a member of the Justice League proper like his mentor. Conner was moody and sullen; those were his typical defaults but were always exacerbated by the presence of Superman, who was of course ignoring him. Artemis was surly and wary; again, that was typical. Kaldur was, as usual, perfectly poised and ready to tackle whatever was to come next. Megan was just happy to spend time with her uncle.

At the other end of the table sat Superman and Wonder Woman. They stared into each other's eyes and seemed to be holding some type of conversation. Conner assured them all they weren't actually speaking, as he would have been able to overhear them.

 _I don't get it_ , Wally conveyed over their link. _They can't communicate telepathically like we can, right?_

 _They've been very close friends for longer than most of us have been alive_ , Robin said. _They don't need words_.

Flash strolled in, beamed at Wally, and took the seat next to Diana.

 _Where is Batman?_ Robin wondered. _It's strange to see Clark and Diana without him_.

 _And where's Dinah?_ Conner asked. _She's usually the one to interface with us._

The others knew how close Dinah and Conner were. She was the only one outside of the Team he trusted absolutely. In fact, it was arguable he trusted her more than some Team members.

The question of Bruce's presence resolved itself when he walked into the room. The Team members noticed how anxious Diana suddenly became.

"Is he all right?" she whispered, voice taut with tension.

"He's still unconscious, but is now asleep," Bruce said. "Dinah is with him."

Diana was surprised by the scowl that immediately formed on her lips.

"Diana ... " Clark said carefully.

She waved him away. "I know. I have no reason to be jealous and it makes no logical sense, but I can't help what I feel, Clark, and he's mine." She looked up at Bruce. "The test confirmed it, didn't it?"

Batman hesitated as he sat down at the head of the table. "Yes," he finally said.

Diana closed her eyes and sighed.

"Uh," Wally interjected, "mind cluing us in on what's going down?"

Clark, Diana, and Bruce exchanged glances.

Barry rolled his eyes. "What was the point of bringing them here if we're not going to tell them?"

Bruce pursed his lips and at last nodded. "Early this afternoon, Black Canary and Flash responded to a distress call in one of the ghettos of Chicago: a ten year old girl was the victim of an attempted gang-rape by three adult males."

Megan gasped, her hand rising to cover her mouth as a horrified squeak erupted from her throat. Robin clenched his fists as Conner glared down viciously at the table as though it were personally responsible.

"When we got there," Barry continued, "the attackers had already been subdued and bound. We found the girl in the arms of a boy who was wearing a rather peculiar and familiar suit."

"A new meta?" asked an enthusiastic Wally. "Cool!"

"Focus!" Artemis snapped, slapping him upside his head. "The girl?"

Wally sobered.

"She's okay," Bruce said. "Shaken, but physically unharmed. We'll make sure she gets the counseling she will need."

Artemis chewed on that for a moment and at last nodded.

"Who was the boy?" Robin asked.

"He didn't know where he was," Barry said, "or _when_ he was."

"Time travel?"

Bruce shook his head. "Not exactly. As best we can determine, he's from a parallel world. One of his enemies set a trap, obviously designed to remove him from the picture, and he ended up here."

"That's awful," said a sorrowful Megan. "Taken from his world, his family and friends?"

"He has no family," Bruce said. "He's an orphan."

Robin sucked in a breath. Conner's hard gaze softened somewhat.

"Is he okay?" Conner asked. "Why was he unconscious?"

"He was ... surprised," said an evasive Clark. "The ramifications of what had happened caught up with him."

"So why are we here?" Artemis barked. "Do you want to put on the Team?"

The other members looked at the Justice League with questioning eyes.

Clark nodded as Bruce shook his head. They looked at each other in surprise.

"We don't know how he would react," Bruce said. "It's obvious that he's been on his own for quite a while. He might have no interest in joining the Team, or the Justice League for that matter."

"But we're going to help him, right?" asked a concerned Wally.

"We'll do what we can," Diana said, "but he might not welcome our efforts. You must understand that he is very confused and upset. In his world, there is no Justice League."

Robin gave an exaggerated blink. "How is that possible?"

"We don't know," Bruce said, "but he confirmed there is no Batman, Superman, Martian Manhunter, Flash, or Aquaman in his world. As to the others, he collapsed before we could obtain more information."

Conner narrowed his eyes. "What is this test Diana asked about earlier?"

Bruce looked to Diana, who gave a weary nod. "The boy, he calls himself Solum, revealed that Wonder Woman existed in his world but had died."

The Team stared.

"I suspected who he was from his costume and, with some pressing, he confessed that he is the son of Wonder Woman."

The stare intensified.

"J'onn has run a comprehensive DNA analysis which shows beyond doubt that Solum is the biological child of Diana."

Kaldur accepted this with remarkable aplomb. "What about his father?"

"We ran the sample against the entire database," Bruce said. "There was no match to be found. Either that means we don't have the father's genetic profile on file ... "

"... or his father does not exist in the world," Kaldur finished.

Bruce nodded.

"Poor dude," Wally said sadly.

"He's all alone," Megan whispered. "Well, except for us, right?"

Her teammates nodded, but the Justice League members remained silent.

"You're not just going to abandon him!" Conner thundered.

"We don't know him," Clark said. "We don't know what side he's on. He needs to be monitored."

Robin rolled his eyes. "His first action after stumbling into this world was to save an innocent. That should count for something."

"It does," Diana agreed, "and even though our analogues do not exist in his world, he is familiar with at least one member of the Justice League other than myself."

"Dinah," Artemis guessed, sensing the envy rolling off the other woman.

Diana gave a tight nod. "He said Black Canary is one of his best friends."

"And how does Dinah feel?" Conner pressed.

"She likes him," Bruce admitted. "She said she felt an immediate connection with him. When he acknowledged their relationship, she was encouraging but distant." He paused. "It was obvious that distance hurt him."

"But she's with him now and won't leave his side," Conner guessed, nodding to himself. "That's enough for me. I trust Dinah."

Clark was astonished. Robin, Megan, and Wally nodded their agreement. Artemis and Kaldur were more cautious.

"If he knows Black Canary," Kaldur said, "it is possible he knows others."

Artemis nodded. "Like Oliver or Red Arrow."

"Or you," Robin said, raising a brow.

She startled. That honestly hadn't occurred to her.

"So he has your powers?" Conner asked Diana.

"Some of them," she said. "We can't be certain."

Wally frowned. "Does he have his own lasso?"

She nodded.

"Could a liar or someone evil possess an artifact of truth?" Megan asked.

"It is ... doubtful," Diana said. She sighed. "For the record, I never sensed anything untoward about him. His confusion and fear were genuine. When he laid eyes on me, he fainted. I don't think that reaction could be faked."

"I agree," Bruce said as Clark nodded.

"How old is he?" Conner asked.

Bruce tented his fingers. "Originally I had placed him as no older than fifteen, but J'onn insists he is closer to twenty or twenty-one."

Diana blinked. She wondered how long her ... how long he had been on his own. She felt a complete failure. This boy was hers, at least biologically, and she couldn't help but feel anger toward her counterpart. How could an immortal die? Why hadn't she fought harder for her son? How could she have left him all alone? Had she abandoned him?

"What is it you want to do?" Robin asked Batman.

"The boy will need help," Bruce said, "though I doubt he will accept it readily. The fact remains, however, is that this is not his world. He has no family, no friends, and no resources. Regardless of his relationship to Diana, at this point it's merely biology. If his powers are similar to hers, then not only would he be a tremendous asset, but someone who could be used against us."

Robin said nothing, bored from Bruce's usual paranoia. "So why don't we just wait until he wakes up and ask him what he wants to do?" He smirked as Bruce considered that novel approach.

* * *

As Solum continued to sleep, other members of the Justice League were called to headquarters and informed of the situation. Those who had been members longest were stunned by the idea of Diana having a child. Even though she agreed with them, she was annoyed by the implication that she wasn't mother material.

She was very confused about her feelings for Solum, even more by the fact that such feelings existed at all. Bruce's casual dismissal of her relationship with the boy as _merely biology_ had angered her, though she didn't know precisely why.

The fact of the matter was that Solum was her son, regardless of how he came to be. It was a connection she couldn't deny and, the longer she considered it, the less she was interested in doing so. She had always felt rather alone in the world; even on Themyscira she had been set apart due to her lineage. She had never consciously considered having a child but neither had she ignored the possibility. She simply had thought she'd examine it later.

Well, later had come, whether or not she was ready.

She had never approved of the way Clark treated Conner, although the fact that Conner was a clone and not Clark's child or sibling meant perhaps some leeway should be granted. Still, Conner was a part of Clark's family, regardless of how it had happened. She hadn't approached Conner as perhaps she should have given her allegiance to Clark; instead, Dinah had stepped into that role.

Diana knew if she wasn't careful, she might be supplanted again.

Not that it was Dinah's fault, of course. She held no ill will for the other woman. It was merely luck of the draw that Dinah's analogue had been one of the few present in Solum's world.

She was bothered by the fact that she didn't know the boy's true name. It wasn't without precedent; even Robin's own team members didn't know his real name was Dick Grayson. She could only imagine that Solum's world had been even more insular. She found she was grateful to that world's Dinah for befriending her son.

Most of the other League members were concerned with Solum as a construct, more interested in what he could do than with who he was. Diana found his particularly grating, as though her son was not a person in his own right but merely an extension of her power. She realized that most of them also considered Conner in that same way and a fresh new appreciation for Superboy's struggles unveiled itself.

She was hoping that if Solum did consent to stay with them, he would be placed with the Team rather than the League. She felt it would behoove him to be amongst Robin and Conner, who at least had various understandings of his issues. Wally and Megan were already on record with their support, and Kaldur and Artemis would keep a close watch on everything, though she doubted they would report to her.

If, however, Solum was made aware that the League's primary conduit to the Team was Dinah, he might be more interested in staying at the Cave.

The only League member who appeared interested in meeting Solum the boy was Green Arrow, most likely because of Solum's acknowledged relationship with Black Canary.

Diana turned and studied the pair, who were in quiet conversation. Oliver nodded at whatever Dinah was saying and seemed to be assuring her of something.

"It's probably best if we don't overwhelm Solum with all of us at once," Bruce suddenly announced. "This is a very new concept for him. Each of us understands how lonely he must have been on his own world. I thank you for coming and offering your support, but I think it best if a small contingent meets with him to explore his options."

Diana nodded, grateful for her friend's kindness.

In the end, and with some petulance, it was agreed that the Team would remain, along with Clark, Bruce, Diana, Dinah, and Oliver. Fifteen minutes after the others had departed, J'onn escorted Solum into the conference room.

"Whoa," Artemis murmured, casting a very long and appreciative look.

Wally scowled as Conner blinked.

"He's very handsome," Megan said quietly.

"Pretty," Robin countered.

The boy was moderately tall, about the normal height for a human male of his age, though shorter than Diana herself and Superman and Batman. The suit was obviously based on that of Wonder Woman and fit like a second skin, leaving absolutely nothing to the imagination. He was slender but fit and toned, not overly muscular but athletic. His legs were long and lean, his neck graceful, and he had a head of hair to be envied.

When Solum startled and turned to see the doors shutting behind him, Wally meeped.

"Are you ... checking out his ass?" Robin muttered to his best friend.

"Look at it!" Wally panted. "It's spectacular!"

"Bro ..."

"Dude ..."

Conner stared at them as Megan giggled and Artemis raised a brow.

" _He_ has enhanced hearing," said a peevish Solum.

Diana turned and glared at Wally, who blushed profusely and hid behind Robin.

Solum ignored them and looked in the other direction, only to find his mother's counterpart silently contemplating him. He paled and looked away to find ...

"Ollie," he said breathlessly.

Oliver now understood what Dinah had said about experiencing an immediate connection, though there was nothing friendly about what he was feeling. Instead, it was very ... carnal.

"I guess you knew my counterpart?" he asked gently.

Solum blushed and ducked his head. "Very well," he softly admitted.

" _How_ well?" Diana demanded, glaring at Oliver, who withered.

"We were lovers," Solum said simply.

Artemis gaped.

Oliver blinked. He wasn't even concerned with his counterpart's apparently more flexible sexuality. "How old are you?"

"I'm twenty," Solum said, wary and guarded.

"How old was I?" asked a desperate Oliver. Was his counterpart a pedophile?

Solum's lips thinned. "My Oliver was twenty-five. I was sixteen."

Oliver paled.

"That's disgusting," Diana said thoughtlessly.

It was like a physical blow and Solum cringed before withdrawing into himself. "No, it wasn't," he spat. "It was beautiful. Oliver was the best thing to happen to me. After Daddy died ..."

He swallowed heavily and struggled to control his emotions.

Diana knew she had been rash and angry for no good reason. She had just alienated her son and made Oliver feel guilty and ashamed for something that was not his fault. If the look on Dinah's face suggested anything, it was that Diana would pay for this slip for a very long time.

Solum gathered a breath and slowly released it. "After my father died, there was only me. The government paid for the medical bills and the funeral. I didn't know yet about the island and my mother's real identity." He exhaled. "I had myself emancipated and used the money I had left to leave Ohio and settle in Virginia."

"And you were only sixteen?" asked a sad Megan.

"Fourteen. I took my GED and enrolled at The George Washington University in DC. I received a scholarship, so my tuition wasn't a concern. I commuted every day from my apartment in Arlington. It was ... very difficult at first, but I enjoyed school and did well. It helped that I something to focus on other than my grief and I threw myself into my studies. I graduated when I was seventeen."

"What did you study?" Robin chirped.

"I double-majored in biochemistry and Classical studies."

"You earned two degrees in three years?" asked a startled Barry.

"I was motivated."

"When did we meet?" Oliver asked. "I mean, when did you and he meet?"

Solum smiled. "The summer after my graduation. By then, I had become Solum and was chasing a criminal across the country and ended up in Starling City. Our paths crossed and, well, ... " he trailed off, blushing. He then looked up and raised a hand to touch Oliver's face. "You're still the most beautiful man I've ever seen."

He withdrew suddenly without making contact, turning away in embarrassment.

Oliver was bereft with the loss. "Were ... were we happy?"

Solum smiled seemingly against his will. "Very, but we both knew it wasn't a long-term relationship. We made the most of every moment we had and, when it was time for it to end, we remained incredibly close friends. There was no anger, no resentment, and I was thrilled when you met and fell in love with Dinah."

Dinah, who had been somewhat anxious during this retelling, smiled.

Solum chuckled. "Dinah and I became very close very quickly, which thoroughly unsettled my Oliver. He was always convinced we were comparing notes." He looked at Dinah and smirked. "Which we were, of course."

She cackled. "Of course."

"Dinah became my best friend, the big sister I never even realized I'd wanted so desperately. We were never jealous of each other. She knew my time with Oliver was over and I knew Oliver could never be truly happy with anyone but her."

He smiled at her. "I gave you away at your wedding. I even sang at the reception."

Dinah's eyes filled. She had never really considered marrying Oliver, though she supposed she had been hoping for a while that they might end up at that destination. If the other world's Dinah was anything like her, she couldn't even imagine having the ex-lover of her intended giving her away, of the trust and love she must have held for this man before her.

He looked down. "Dinah - my Dinah - is pregnant, due any day." His eyes turned glassy as his jaws worked reflexively. "She and Ollie asked me to be their daughter's godfather."

Dinah and Oliver gasped softly.

"And now I'm here with no way to get back to them." He turned to Bruce. "That's right, isn't it? You can't send me back. I'm stuck here."

Bruce hesitated but at last nodded. "For the moment, yes. I'm sorry, Solum, but we don't know from what world you come, or how you got here or who sent you. That doesn't mean we're giving up, but progress will be slow."

Solum was despondent but understanding. "Thank you for trying." He looked around helplessly. "What am I supposed to do now? I don't have any money. I can't access my transcripts, so finding a job and getting a place to live will be difficult."

"Did you have a job in your world?" asked a curious Conner. He resented being stuck in high school.

Solum nodded. "I'm a diener."

Bruce's eyes widened.

"A what?" asked Wally.

"An autopsy technician," Solum clarified. "I worked in the OCME of Washington, DC while taking graduate classes in pathology."

Wally wrinkled his nose. "Ew."

Solum gave him a most unimpressed look and crossed his arms. "I don't know how I'll recover from that withering assessment. By the way, what's going on with your costume? Are you colorblind or did you purposefully model it after a traffic light?"

Artemis honked out a peal of laughter.

"Did you leave anyone else behind?" asked a gentle Dinah. "A boyfriend?"

"There's been no one since Oliver. This ... is a hard life, as you know. It's not conducive to interpersonal relationships. There was no Justice League or equivalent in which I might search for a partner who could understand what my life entails."

She nodded sadly.

"My life was school, work, and ... this. If I wasn't doing those things, I would go to the island to spend time with my grandmother. We were all we had left."

"She allowed you on Themyscira?" asked a surprised Diana.

"Where?" asked a confused Solum.

"The island."

He blinked. "We just call it Paradise Island. Of course she allowed me there. Why wouldn't she?"

Diana decided to change tacks. "Why didn't she come for you after your father's death?"

He shook his head. "Katrine doesn't leave the island. We hadn't ever actually met; we always corresponded through letters. I wrote her after Dad died and she offered to have me come live with her, but I declined in favor of school."

"Who's Katrine?"

"My grandmother. At least, that's the name with which I was familiar. It wasn't until after I became Solum and visited the island that I found out she was Queen Hippolyta."

"Were you treated well there?"

"Of course. Initially there was some reticence on the part of the other Amazons, but that lessened when I made it clear I had no designs on the throne. I couldn't inherit regardless, but they were worried I'd attempt some kind of coup. Once they accepted I was just there to learn and visit with Katrine and Aunt Drusilla, they were very welcoming. They even insisted on training me."

"Aunt Drusilla?"

Solum's eyes widened in despair. "My mother's sister," he whispered. "Is she not ... does she not exist here?"

Diana slowly shook her head. While she regarded all the Amazons as her sisters, she had no biological siblings.

Solum stumbled back and was caught by Bruce. His devastation was palpable.

"I really am alone."

Diana couldn't believe how much that remark hurt her.

He freed himself from Bruce's grasp and fled, throwing himself through the nearest wall and escaping into the outside world.


	3. Hard Lessons

Kurt ran blindly through the city, only dimly registering he was in Washington, DC. He was surprised he hadn't noticed when Dinah brought him to the Hall of Justice.

But it didn't matter anymore. He had to get away from them; from his mother, from Dinah and Oliver, and the memories that were now assailing him.

What horrible world was this? Who would be so cruel as to put him here? His mother was alive but wasn't really his mother. His grandmother wouldn't know him and his aunt had never been born. And his father ...

He had heard what Bruce told the others, that there was no paternal match for his DNA profile. His father didn't even exist in this world.

Instead there were all of these heroes fighting for justice and the honor of all. Well, wasn't that sweet? What the hell was he supposed to do with that? Was he supposed to join them? Throw in his lot with them and battle the forces of Evil until the world ended?

Now more than ever he realized he had been right when he cut his ties with his friends. Originally it had been about getting out of Lima and making something of his life. It had been cruel, but it had been necessary for his emotional health.

After he became Wonder Boy, that opinion had only been affirmed. He didn't want friends only to watch as they grew older before finally perishing. That was the curse of immortality. And what was he to do then? Retire to Paradise Island and live out his life surrounded by women he loved but with whom he could never fall in love?

Was that what this life was? Cursed to live forever but ultimately alone?

His mother had taken a chance, fallen in love and got married, and what had it gotten her? He still didn't know where she was or who was holding her captive. Now he had to accept the probability he would never find her. Katrine couldn't leave the island and Drusilla had never believed Diana was still alive. In fact, she had been furious her mother had infected Kurt with what she called an obscene hope.

His mother was destined to wait forever for a rescue that would never come.

As he pushed himself to top speed, his thoughts strayed to his Oliver and Dinah, toward their baby who was to arrive any day. That little girl had brought him so much hope that he had a purpose in this world other than to carry on his mother's fight. Now she would never know him or he her. Dinah and Ollie would search for him, of course, but eventually would realize it was fruitless.

Everyone else thought he was dead. He had no other friends. Katrine and Drusilla would think he had abandoned them. Artie wouldn't be able to do anything. Kurt Hummel would pass from his world, a world for which he had fought relentlessly, and not be remembered.

And what was he to do here? Try to build a relationship with a woman who shared half his genetic material but didn't know him? He couldn't expect Oliver and Dinah to welcome him into their relationship as they had on his world. He knew most of the Justice League thought him suspicious and he really couldn't blame them.

He had nothing here. He was nothing here. This was so much worse than home.

This was hell.

* * *

Diana stared at the gaping hole in the wall before screaming and flying right through it, desperate to find Solum.

"Why didn't he fly?" Robin wondered.

Conner spared a glance at Clark. "Maybe he can't."

"A power difference," Bruce muttered.

"Perhaps Wally should give chase," Kaldur suggested.

Wally straightened up and nodded, about to depart, but Clark held up a hand.

"I think it might be better if Barry went after him. Solum appears to relate better to adults."

Barry took off without another word. Wally felt curiously depressed.

"I don't think it will be any use," Dinah said quietly. "We don't know who he is, what he looks like out of the costume. If he's like Diana, all he has to do is spin to revert to his normal form. We'll never find him."

Oliver took her hand.

She looked up at him. "What did you feel?"

"Pain," he whispered, "and love. He loves me, loves us." He shook his head. "I never thought about having children, but if I did, I'd want them with you." He paused. "I think it says something that his version of us trusted him with their only child."

She bit her lip and nodded. "Can we go home now?"

"Of course." He took her arm and guided her from the room, neither of speaking a word to the others.

Conner watched her go with sad eyes.

"What are you thinking, big guy?" Robin asked.

"That I know Solum feels, what it's like to be thrust into a world you don't understand, in which you don't know your place, where your closest kin doesn't know who you are. At least Diana wants to help him."

Clark easily overheard and looked away in shame.

Megan threaded her arm through Conner's and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Do you think he'll try to go to Themyscira?" Artemis wondered.

"I don't imagine he would be well-received," Bruce said, "but it's a possibility. Hopefully that thought will also occur to Diana, as she's the only one who contact the Amazons."

"We need to consider what will happen when we find him," Bruce said, unwilling to believe Dinah's theory that they wouldn't.

"It's pretty obvious," Wally said. "Food, shelter, clothing. Those are the immediate concerns, right?" He sighed. "Look, you all have major contacts in the outside world. It's not as though Solum is a freeloader. He's smart, he's educated. He had a job, so he's not afraid to work. He's not expecting a free ride, but that doesn't mean he won't need help."

Artemis nodded, surprised but pleased by his logic.

"So help him help himself," Wally continued. "Find a job for him, one for which he's qualified so it doesn't seem as though you're giving him something he hasn't earned. I know it's not exactly ethical, but transcripts can be faked. It's not as though he hasn't received the credits. Bruce, you own several housing complexes. Give him an apartment and float the rent until he can pay for it himself. Make clear it's a loan. I think he'll take care of the rest."

Bruce gave him a long look. "Until just now, I don't think I've realized how badly we've underestimated you, Wally."

Wally flushed and scratched the back of his head, looking away. "Yeah, well ..."

"There's a reason I've always trusted you to have my back," Robin whispered.

Wally blushed harder.

Robin let it go and walked over to confer with Bruce. Megan and Conner were speaking quietly with each other and Artemis took the opportunity to sidle up to Wally.

"Did you see something you liked?" she purred.

He turned and stared into her eyes. "Yes."

Her surprise was evident and, if he wasn't so concerned about his possible newest team member, he'd have taken the opportunity to laugh in her face.

Instead he raised a brow. "You didn't know?"

She flushed. "Of course not, not with the way you're always hitting on Megan and making inappropriate comments."

"My comments are inappropriate because _I'm_ inappropriate. They really have nothing to do with anyone other than me. As for Megan, sure I flirt with her - I flirt with everyone - but she's happy with Conner and I would never get in the way of that."

Artemis shook her head. "Wait ... so what are you?"

He grinned. "Kid Flash. Later."

He zoomed out of the new door Solum had created, Robin cackling in his wake.

* * *

As Clark argued with Bruce, insisting the Cave needed more adult supervision, Robin was busy plotting with Artemis. He wasn't sure he fully trusted her, but she had a unique perspective and was on record as willing to color outside the lines.

"What do you think about all of this?"

She blew out a breath and gave him a considering look. "Wally was right and I can't believe I just said that. I don't care if Solum relates better with adults; he cannot stay here with them. They're walking on eggshells around him and it will only be a matter of time before all parties resent it. He can't stay with Diana. He can't stay with Green Arrow and Black Canary. They're just echoes of the people he knew; they're not the same."

He cautiously nodded. "You think he should live at the Cave?"

"If he's not going to live on his own, then yes, and I don't think him being by himself is a good idea right now. He needs help. Right now, we're in a position to give that to him." She snorted. "And if the Red Cape and Bats are so concerned about us needing adult supervision, well, it's a nifty solution, isn't it? Solum's been on his own since he was fourteen. He's already completed college and made a life for himself in the real world. Isn't that what they're so afraid we'll mess up?"

"It would give him allies, at least," Robin said.

"Do you think he'll need allies?"

"I think it's obvious Diana is very confused and doesn't know she feels for him. She not only sees him as her child, but as _a_ child." He shook his head. "He's not."

"No," she softly agreed. "Are any of us, really?"

"Sometimes," he said, "but it's a fine line. Are we more mature than people our age? Sure. Are we necessarily as mature as we need to be? Of course not. But the whole reason we started the Team was to make sure we were allowed to grow up on our terms, to take back some of the control that's been wrested from us. I think that might appeal to Solum."

"Did you know about Wally?" she blurted.

He raised a brow. "There's nothing I don't know about my best friend."

"It doesn't bother you?"

He cocked his head. "Should it?"

"No," she said, smiling.

"Are you ... are you looking out for him?"

She shrugged. "I was just trying to give you a break. It seems like it's a full-time job, so I thought you might want to expand the department."

He chuckled. "So we're agreed?"

She nodded.

"Count me in," Conner said.

Megan nodded happily.

"We know where Wally stands," Robin said.

As one, they turned toward Kaldur.

"Majority rules," he said quietly. "I have no objection. I ... I want to help him. I do not envy his situation." He paused. "And if you wish to elect him Team Leader ..."

"No one said anything about that," Artemis interrupted. "I'm not interested in being led by an unknown quantity and we have no evidence he'd even want the position. I want to help him, sure, and I want him to be safe, but this isn't some noble endeavor on my part."

Megan frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I want the Justice League to start looking at us for who we are, not our ages. For that to happen, we need to grow. We need to work in new formations and new methods of attack. We need to adapt to changes and learn how to work with other people."

Conner nodded.

"Think about this," she continued. "Even if he doesn't have all of Diana's powers, he has to come close, at least on par with Conner compared to Clark. So he can't fly; who cares? Remember that Diana has the invisible jet; it's possible her counterpart did as well. That means he's probably logged more flight time than Megan.

"I don't think it's unreasonable to argue that he's at least as physically strong as Diana." She turned toward Conner. "Think about sparring with him. You would finally have a partner equal to you in physicality. No magic, no arrows, no nifty gadgets, no Martian tricks. In order to improve, you need to train against someone who's your equal. You wouldn't have to hold back anymore. Your abilities would improve, and quickly."

Conner's eyes lighted with interest.

"Look how he left here. He might not be as fast as Wally, but I would have clocked him at sixty miles per hour _minimum_. And I can't deny that I'm very interested in training with someone who was instructed by Amazon archers who've been practicing for _millennia_."

Kaldur nodded. "At the very least, we wouldn't have to depend so heavily on Black Canary." His eyes became thoughtful. "It might be beneficial for both of them to train us, allowing her some time to help Solum as she's helped us all, away from prying eyes."

* * *

Diana had given up her search after four hours. She figured that Solum had reverted to his mortal identity and would not be easily found. She cursed herself for lacking the foresight to remove his mask while he was asleep. Her own conscience, however, castigated her for the very thought. Everyone was entitled to their privacy, after all.

She retreated to her apartment in Georgetown, wondering as to what her next step should be. She had bungled this operation the moment she had expressed her distaste for Solum's relationship with Oliver. She still found it rather unseemly, but she truly didn't know the circumstances or what Solum's emotional state had been at the time.

Looking back, it was clear he regarded his time with Oliver with nothing but fondness and love. She also knew Oliver was an honorable man. Solum was not a child and she knew she must reconcile that before their next encounter.

She absently wandered into the bedroom and sat on the stool before her dresser, examining herself in the mirror and wondering what it was Solum saw when he looked at her.

Surely she was his mother's identical but there must have been some differences.

She had no idea what to do next, how to proceed, and she was very wary about the source she was about to ask for advice. Hesitantly, she began rubbing the ruby in the center of her tiara.

It took longer than she had anticipated, but at last her mother's face appeared in the mirror.

"What is it, Diana?" she asked coolly.

Diana bit her lip and said nothing.

Hippolyta frowned and examined her daughter with more scrutiny. Diana was in a state never before seen. Her daughter appeared vulnerable and so hopelessly sad.

"What has happened, child?" she asked with more gentleness.

Diana hesitantly explained her situation, how confused and rent she was by the day's revelations, how lost she felt at how to relate to a child which was her but was not.

"A son," Hippolyta whispered. "You have a son."

Diana was in no mood for her mother's misandry. She raised her head to glare and offer a biting criticism but paused in shock when she noticed the tears in her mother's eyes.

"I have a grandson."

Diana nodded, unsure as to how to respond.

"What do you know of him?"

Virtually nothing, which was what she communicated, though she did make it a point to reiterate to her mother Solum's claims that he had stayed for extended periods on the island to learn from his grandmother and the other Amazons.

Hippolyta was startled, but not quite as surprised as Diana had expected.

"There's something else," Diana whispered.

Hippolyta urged her daughter to continue, desperate for any clue as to this new member of her line.

"Solum said that in his world, I have a sister. Her name is Drusilla."

"I have another daughter?" Hippolyta asked with longing in her voice.

Diana nodded. She wondered about Drusilla, what she was like, would it have been like to have been raised with a biological sibling. Perhaps her mother might not have demanded so very much from her if there had been another child to split her focus. She then cursed herself for her selfishness.

"What of the father?"

"Dead."

"And you, Diana? Where is his world's version of you in all of this?"

Diana swallowed heavily and looked away. "The same."

Hippolyta sucked in a sharp breath. "How is that possible, child? You are immortal."

Diana shook her head. "I don't know. I ... I did not react well to his disclosures. I ... I hurt him, Mother. He fled from me after proclaiming he had nothing and no one in this world." She turned her head to hide her tears.

Hippolyta closed her eyes and dropped her head, feeling her daughter's acute pain even across the vast distance. She sighed.

"What do I do, Mother? How do I help him when he wants nothing from me?"

"How did your Justice League react to this?"

"It was mixed. Batman was clearly on his side while Superman was more wary."

"And what did you sense of him?"

Diana closed her eyes in thought. "He is strong. He is good. He is male, but he lives by our values. He's highly intelligent and extremely adaptable. He is loyal but he is alone."

"Why did he flee?"

Diana blushed. "As I said, upon learning that this Drusilla did not exist here, he was bereft."

"There's more to it than that, daughter."

Diana set her jaw. "He is unfamiliar with the Justice League. It does not exist on his world. However, he knew the analogues of two of my team members: Black Canary and Green Arrow."

Hippolyta had heard rumors of Black Canary, even on Themyscira, and had no trouble imagining why her grandchild would attach himself to someone who so clearly hallmarked his mother.

"And the man?"

Diana frowned. "Solum is a man for men. He was involved with Green Arrow. Solum was sixteen at the time, while Green Arrow was considerably older. I reacted ... poorly ... to this news."

"You feared for your child."

"Yes," Diana admitted after a long pause.

"You felt he had been taken advantage of by an older male."

"Yes."

"Was that the case?"

"According to Solum, no. Green Arrow cared for him. Took care of him after I and his father were gone."

"Does the boy strike you as one easily led, able to be manipulated?"

"No," she said grudgingly.

"Then how do you know he did not seduce this Green Arrow?"

Diana pursed her lips. "I don't."

Hippolyta sighed. "Oh, my darling, I do not envy your position. You may be his biological parent, but you are not yet his mother. You must decide for yourself if you want to be just that. If you do, you have my support. He is your blood and it is not easy to walk away from that."

"You did," Diana seethed.

The Queen's eyes flared with indignation before she calmed. "You are not incorrect," she said finally, "but don't think for a minute that I haven't regretted it every second since our separation."

Diana looked at her with love and confusion.

Hippolyta sighed. "It has been a very long time since I was a part of the greater world, Diana, and admittedly our society has stagnated in our ignorance. Banishing you was wrong. I am very aware that if not for your presence and that of your allies, Themyscira would have been lost. I put laws before logic, sovereignty before family, and hurt both of us greatly in the process."

Tears rolled down Diana's face. "What do I do, Mother?" she beseeched.

Hippolyta gave her daughter a sad smile. "You've already made your decision. Let him alone for now. He will find you when he's ready. You must remember, Diana, it has been a very long time since he had a mother and he might feel he doesn't require one now. Let him set the pace. Listen when he speaks. Don't rush to judgment. Be his mentor. Be his friend. If he lets you, be his mother. But above all else, Diana, just be there."

Diana nodded.

"And when he's ready, bring him home, Diana."

Diana gasped as a fresh onslaught of tears rushed to her eyes. "I love you, Mother."

"I love you too, daughter. Never for one moment doubt that."

* * *

"Hi."

Kurt didn't bother turning around. He recognized the voice. "How did you find me?"

"I followed the trail that hadn't been there until someone really fast blazed a new one."

Against his will, a corner of Kurt's mouth lifted. "Are you here to bring me back?"

Wally plopped down next to him uninvited. "Nope."

"Then why are you here? To stare at my ass again?"

"Are you offering?"

Kurt chuckled.

"I'm Wally, by the way."

Solum was silent for a very long time, but Wally was untroubled. He was content just to sit there and wait for as long as it took.

"Hi Wally. I'm Kurt."


	4. Hard Fall

Kurt wasn't much one for inane chatter but let Wally wax poetic without interference.

It was obvious Wally was attracted him, which was incredibly sweet, but he realized the boy also must have trusted him on some level, a basic instinct, given the information he was happily tossing about. He wasn't sure how he felt about that trust. What did Wally see in him? What did Wally want from him?

To help, Wally answered when Kurt posed the bald question.

"But why? In my experience, those who offer help usually expect to be repaid."

Wally raised a brow. "And do you? What about that girl you helped this afternoon? Do you expect something in return?"

Kurt flushed and looked away. "Point taken," he whispered.

Wally blew out a breath. "Boy, someone really screwed you over, huh?" His eyes narrowed. "Was it Green Arrow?"

Kurt startled. "Of course not!" he exclaimed. "Oliver was nothing but lovely to me. Dinah, too."

Wally chewed on that for a while - frantically suppressing all of his questions about that relationship which he _truly_ wanted to ask - determined not to be as inappropriate as Artemis had accused. Not that he had a problem with direct questions; they usually yielded the desired result even amongst veteran liars. Everyone wanted someone to know their truth, to listen.

Maybe Kurt just really needed someone to listen to what he had to say.

"What do you want to do?" he finally asked.

"I don't know," Kurt replied, looking surprised by his own answer.

"You want to go back home," Wally guessed.

Kurt hesitated a fraction too long in his answer. "Of course."

Wally filed that away for later pondering.

"I just ... I don't know what to do," Kurt admitted. "Back home, I had a role, a function to perform. Here there's a superhero on every corner."

"Yeah, but you know the law of averages. For every one of us, there's another baddie or four who needs to be scolded." He paused. "Do you want to see Diana?"

Kurt sighed. "It's strange to hear her called that. Even after I found out that was her real name, it never rang true for me. She was just my mom, you know?"'

"Was she a good mom?"

"The best."

* * *

"What do you really look like under there?"

Kurt snorted. "Already picturing me naked?"

"Dude, that was a while back."

"You're a pervert. And don't call me dude."

* * *

"So no one knows Robin's real identity?"

"Nope, and I'm not spilling the beans."

"I respect that."

"Wow. I'm not usually ... respected."

"Maybe you don't know the right people."

* * *

"She's Oliver's niece?"

"That's what they say. Didn't he have one on your world?"

"No, but that doesn't necessarily mean anything. Back home, my mother had a sister but Drusilla doesn't exist here. It's entirely possible Artemis is Oliver's niece."

"Do you really believe that?"

"No."

* * *

"You still have to go to high school?"

"Yeah. It _sucks_."

"I bet. You couldn't pay me."

"You're lucky you never had to go."

"I went for a year. That was enough."

"Not all of us are geniuses and the League wants us to have a semblance of a normal life. Not that there's anything normal about high school."

"Hm. How are your grades?"

"Straight As, which is pretty amazing considering all the classes I miss or skip."

"So you are a genius, at least in some subjects. Do you have any friends?"

"Outside the Team? Nah."

"Then what's the point? Aside from the League's demands, what are you getting out of it? You're acing the material, you don't really socialize, and you resent being there."

"Thanks for reminding me."

"What I'm saying is this: the League wants you to have a normal childhood, but you're not normal. Oh, stop. I don't mean it that way. Aren't there other things you could be doing? Aren't there things you'd like to do? If high school is holding you back, what's the point of wasting even more time?"

"It's not that easy."

"Because they're sending you mixed messages. They want you to pretend you're just like everyone else while simultaneously demanding you grow up and assume duties they refuse to grant you. But you're not like everyone else, Wally. You're special."

"You're the only one who thinks so."

"I doubt that includes Robin and the rest are either blind or stupid. Why should you care what they think?"

"Right now? Right here with you? I'm not so sure I do."

* * *

"She can fly?"

"Yep. I take it you can't?"

"Not as far as I know, and I assume Katrine would have told me if I could. All of the Amazons have the same powers, though only Mom and Aunt Dru's worked off the island, and none of them could fly."

"So what else can you do?"

"Enhanced hearing and sight, accelerated healing, and I'm basically bulletproof. You know what the lasso can do and my circlet is just like her tiara ... with a few modifications. I'm very physically strong and my running speed approaches the speed of sound."

"Do what now? Cool! Finally someone who can keep up with me!"

"I'm also mildly telepathic and empathic, can speak with animals, and am omnilingual."

"What about magic?"

"Mostly immune, but it really depends on the power of the practitioner."

"Did you also have an invisible jet?"

"Mom had an invisible plane, but I don't know what happened to it and Katrine could never find it. She made me an invisible helicopter, though."

"Dude ... "

"Don't call me dude."

"I guess it's hard to reconcile that kind of technology with a people who still kind of live in the Bronze Age."

"Amazons are highly scientific and many of their technological advances far outstrip their mortal counterparts."

"Are you immortal?"

"I don't really know and neither did Katrine. She didn't believe I would have an Amazon's longevity, but once I'd put on the belt, she thought I'd probably age one year for every five hundred spent on Earth."

"So ... immortal then."

"If you insist."

"I do. What do you do for fun?"

"Read."

"Oh, wow. Just when I thought you were cool."

"I also sing."

"Really? Neat. Will you sing something for me?"

"No."

"Aw, come on! _Please?_ "

"No."

"I'll be your best friend."

"Pass."

"I'll sing with you! It could be a duet!"

"Why do I sense that would only be painful for me?"

"Pretty please with the cherry that Green Arrow popped on top?"

"Another thing I like to do is punt annoying teen superheroes into orbit."

"You sure are you mother's son."

* * *

"Why did you come after me?"

"Because everyone else was too busy debating what to do. I figured it would be a lot easier just to ask what you wanted."

"That tells me a lot about them, actually. And about you."

"Let's talk more about me. Do you think I'm cute?"

"Yes, but you already knew that. I'm sure everyone thinks you're cute, whether or not they're willing to admit it."

"They all think I'm just a really fast puppy."

"Oh. No, I meant you're _cute_ as in _hot_."

" ... you think I'm hot?"

"Have you looked in a mirror lately?"

" ... yeah?"

"Then get some Windex. Because you're hot."

"Will you go out with me?"

"Are you really sure that's a good idea?"

"Of course not."

"You get bonus points for honesty. I'm not really ready to go out with anyone, Wally. It's nothing personal against you, though."

"Still hung up on Ollie?"

"Not at all. Oliver is my past and, while it was wonderful, it's over. He married and is expecting a child. I still love him, but I'm not in love with him."

"So why won't you go out with me?"

"Because I just met you, I'm in a new world and have no idea how things operate, and I don't have a place to live or a job. You're almost five years younger than me, which means you and I together would be illegal. Also, and most important, I have nothing to wear."

"That's not a definite no."

"Sounded like it to me."

" _No_ is just an opening for further negotiations."

"I won't go out on a date with you, but we can go out as _friends_."

"Are we? Friends, I mean."

"I thought we were."

"I ... I'd really like that."

* * *

Wally was glad Kurt agreed to live at the Cave for the time being, though his new ... friend ... was adamant it would only be until he got a job and could afford his own apartment. The thought of Kurt _not_ staying with them filled Wally with anxiety. That anxiety in turned caused him anxiety of an altogether different kind.

How could he be this into someone so quickly?

But he was. He hadn't thought of Megan's smile or Artemis's butt or Conner's pecs even once while talking with Kurt. From the moment he had lain eyes on the other boy, it was as though no one else existed. Both his brain _and_ his dick had decided he would have Kurt and no other.

The token protestations were expected. He knew Kurt was older, more mature, and had been on his own for a significant portion of his young life. They'd had different experiences, although Kurt's were much more ... sad.

It was the sadness which called to Wally. All he wanted to do was make Kurt laugh and, the first time he did, he had never heard a more musical or angelic sound in his life. He wanted to hear it all the time. He wanted to hear it when he first awoke and he wanted it to be the last thing he heard before falling asleep. He wanted it to be his ringtone.

And yet ... Kurt had been very honest with him, something he appreciated. He believed Kurt when the other boy said he was no longer in love with Oliver Queen. There had been no stuttered denials or half-assed explanations. Kurt had loved his Oliver, they parted ways, and then had become very close friends.

It was still difficult for Wally to imagine, being best friends with your ex's new squeeze, but the love and complete respect Kurt held for Black Canary was obvious. Wally even thought Kurt missed Dinah more than Oliver. Maybe part of it was the baby. Kurt was devastated he might never know that baby and Wally wondered if that meant Kurt wanted children of his own.

Wally wanted kids, always had. He loved being Kid Flash, but ... well ... he had seen the effects this life had on the members of the Justice League. Most of them were solitary. He didn't want that.

He wanted the whole shebang: a partner, some rugrats, a cutesy house and a really awesome dog.

Some Leaguers tried to form romantic attachments with other members, but it usually didn't work out; when it didn't, then being teamed with that member appeared to be something of a great burden. And then there was Bruce, Diana, and Clark.

Wally had no idea what was going on there, but everyone agreed _something_ was. Diana and Clark were best friends, but it was pretty obvious Clark harbored deeper feelings. Lois certainly thought so, though she had never confronted him as far as Wally was aware. The sexual tension between Diana and Bruce was legendary but forcefully repressed. And, somehow, Bruce and Clark remained tight through it all.

Of course, when they fought, everyone was on high alert - especially because, though Clark was _Superman_ , Bruce was _Batman_ and no outcome was certain.

Wally knew he flirted and made a lot of innuendo, but even he wasn't sure how he would've reacted if the object of his current lust - whoever that might have been - had reciprocated even a little. Perhaps that was why he was so outrageous; it was a defense mechanism to prevent anyone from getting too close.

The only person he had ever allowed to get _that_ close was Dick, and he harbored no romantic intentions toward the other boy. Dick was the greatest bro any dude could ever have. Wally knew he was damned lucky to have him in his corner.

He also knew Dick would give him nothing but shit over this, but that was okay.

As far as he was concerned, Kurt's _no_ translated to _a discussion to be had later_. Because Kurt thought Wally was cute. And hot. Couldn't forget the hot. No one had ever called him hot.

He was pretty sure Kurt had meant it, too. He was fairly certain Kurt never said anything he didn't mean. He kept some stuff private, but that was cool, and certainly preferable to lying about it or prevaricating.

Wally liked that Kurt had clear lines for himself, what he would talk about and what he wouldn't, his expectations for himself and others. Kurt knew who he was, didn't apologize for it, and wasn't really interested if you liked it or not.

And Kurt hadn't resisted when Wally had taken his elbow and teleported into the Cave. And Kurt hadn't stepped more than a foot away from Wally when introduced properly to the others. And Kurt wanted Wally to give him the tour. And Kurt wanted to know where Wally's bedroom was.

That last one ... oh, boy.

The thought of Kurt in his room, in his _bed_ , even if only to sleep, would provide new fapping material for the next month. Easily.

Kurt's suit hid nothing and his body was _banging_. And Wally sure as hell wanted to bang it. Or get banged by it. Or both.

He hadn't really figured all that out yet. He was fifteen and horny _all the time_ and living inside a mountain with some insanely attractive people had been frustrating in the extreme these past few months.

But Kurt didn't frustrate him. There was hope and desire and longing and, yes, anticipation, but Wally was happy to let Kurt set the pace.

And as the evening wore on, it was pretty obvious that Kurt felt _something_ for him. Kurt was nothing but pleasant to the others, an almost painful politeness, but it was Wally of whom he asked questions. It was Wally to whom he looked for answers. It was only Wally at whom he smiled.

Dick had picked up on it but said nothing because he was cool like that. Wally had no doubt there'd be an epic bromance session later with lots of grunting and scented candles, but that was okay. He trusted Dick. Dick would tease him and make kissy noises but be squarely on his side. He knew if he had ever expressed real interest in Megan or Artemis, Dick totally would have been his wingman.

Just as Wally planned to do when Dick realized he had an itch only Zatanna could scratch.

But that was later.

Now was for Kurt, though only Wally knew his real name. It was kind of neat, being the only recipient of that knowledge. Kurt _trusted_ him, just like Dick did.

Kurt was less reticent about revealing his true form, however. Dick was always scared that if the Team ever saw him out of uniform, they would no longer see Robin but a thirteen-year-old kid playing Cops and Robbers.

But Kurt was twenty and saw the value of letting your ... roommates ... - for he hadn't said anything about joining the Team - being able to recognize you should an emergency arise.

So when Conner - who was showing a little _too_ much interest in Kurt for Wally's peace of mind - prompted, Kurt held his arms aloft and then spun like a top. There was a huge explosion of light which forced the others to shut their eyes and turn their heads. When it was over ...

Wally was in love. He knew this like he knew how to breathe.

Beautiful.

Kurt was _so beautiful._

The body. The hair. The skin.

All flawless.

But it was the eyes.

Wally knew then and there he could spend forever staring into those eyes. He could drown in those eyes and die a happy man.

His appreciation must have been obvious if the light blush staining Kurt's cheeks or the shy ducking of his head were any indication.

Wally chose to ignore Megan's coo.

And then exhaustion finally set in and Kurt allowed Wally once again to take his elbow and guide him to him new bedroom. Before crossing the threshold, Kurt halted and turned toward him. Wally cocked his head and waited patiently, not wanting to spook him.

In point of fact, this new well of patience spooked Wally himself but it seemed to be working, so he was just going to roll with it.

Slowly, agonizingly slowly, Kurt haltingly drew up his hand and gently traced the visible portion of Wally's face.

"I like the freckles."

He then leaned in and placed a soft kiss on Wally's cheek.

"Good night, Wally."

Wally could do nothing more than blink, but Kurt smiled and entered his room, closing the door behind him.

Wally's cheek burned.


	5. Hard Feelings

Kurt's screams caused the entire Cave to wake more than once that first night.

"What could cause that?" asked a fearful Megan, staring up at Conner with wide eyes. "That's not a normal nightmare. The names he says, the begging and pleading. What has he seen?"

"Too much," Conner said sadly.

"Do you think it's like this every night?" Artemis worried.

"No," said a quiet Robin. "I recognize some of those names. I don't know enough about them to posit who they are to him, but the better question is how he knows of women who died thousands of years ago."

Wally frowned in concern. "What do you mean?"

"I've spent enough time around Diana to pick up some Amazon lore. The women he's calling for are long dead, Wally. They were dead before the Amazons left Greece."

"You mean in our world," Kaldur said. "In his, they could very well be alive and living on Themyscira. They could be his friends, his allies. If so, it makes sense he would call for them now." He looked at the others in turn. "We should alert Diana."

"We're not alerting anyone to anything," Wally snarled. "This is not their business. It's not even ours until he makes it so."

"Wally's right," Artemis said. "There was a reason we brought him here, Kaldur, and, at the time, you agreed. Remember?"

"I think things have changed," Conner said slowly. "We've only been focusing on the fact that Solum is here ... "

" ... but not why or who sent him," Robin finished. He paused. "That's probably important." He turned toward his affronted best friend and cut him off. "Wally," he said quietly but with force, "this isn't about kids versus adults or how much you like him. Someone deliberately removed Solum from his timeline. That takes planning and a hell of a lot of power. They wanted him out of the way for a reason."

Wally took a step back. "Why?"

"I'll go you one better: was it an enemy ... or was it a friend?"

"What the hell kind of friend would do something like that?" Artemis demanded.

Robin whirled to face her. "The kind of friend who shares a common enemy."

"You believe Solum was sent here to do battle?" Kaldur asked. "It could just as easily be an enemy who wanted him out of the way."

"But why send him to this world?" Megan prompted. "Why send him to a world in which his mother lives if not for a reason?"

"You're assuming it was planned," Wally said. "There's no proof it was. You have no proof of anything, but you stand here, outside of his room, and throw suppositions like grenades. Instead of having patience and waiting to ask him, you want to involve the adults, the same people you whine and complain about not taking you seriously. Why should they when every time something weird happens, we run to them with tails tucked between our legs?"

Artemis nodded fiercely. She was totally on his side. "This is not our call. Solum trusted us enough to show us his face. That _matters_ to me. I won't betray him because of some dreams we know nothing about!"

"Betray him?" asked a stunned Kaldur. "You don't even know him!"

"You don't know me," she said easily. "You think you do, but you have no idea. Your preconceived notions about who I am and what I want are about as relevant as yours regarding Solum."

She shook her head in frustration. "Your first instinct is always to run to the Justice League. What happens in ten years when we're no longer kids? Are you still going to run to them, _Aqualad?_ " She sneered. "When are you going to start trusting _yourself?_ "

"I don't understand why we can't just wait and ask him," Wally complained. "He hasn't lied to us about anything."

"There's a lot he hasn't told us," Robin countered.

"Well, maybe you should take off your mask, bro," Wally said smoothly, "that way we can all be on even footing."

Robin backed up several steps, pain marring his face. "Wally," he whispered.

Wally said nothing as he turned his head and glared at the wall.

"You're choosing him over me?"

"This isn't about him, Rob. I get you believe I'm just thinking with my dick, but I trust him. I really do. At the end of the day, we're supposed to be a team. The League didn't think we could be one. They didn't think we were on par with them. As it is now, they mostly throw us breadcrumbs to keep us docile."

"Solum is Team," Artemis said. "The very least we owe him is the common decency to let him explain himself."

"We don't owe him anything," Kaldur snapped. "He's not one of us."

She whirled on him, a frigid smile on her face. "I've been waiting for that."

His brow furrowed in confusion. "For what?"

"I'm not one of you either, not really. You've made sure to drive that home plenty of times."

"I've never said ... "

"Who do you think you're fooling? A supervillain tells you there's a mole, your mind automatically goes to me." She shrugged. "Hey, I get it. I'd probably do the same. But let me ask you something Kaldur: are you investigating anyone besides me and Conner?"

The blood drained from his face as he held his tongue.

"Me?" asked a surprised Conner. "You think I'm the mole?" He tilted his head. "I guess I can see why. I'm just surprised by ... how much it hurts."

"Am I on that list too?" Megan asked.

Kaldur remained silent.

"All the new ones, huh?" Artemis smirked.

"The only person here I trust absolutely is Robin," Wally said. "I'm sorry if that hurts any of you, I really am, but he's my best friend. He always has been and always will be. I like you all. I'm glad we're on the Team and I like being with you, but other than Uncle Barry, the only person I believe in completely is Robin."

Robin took his hand. "I feel the same."

Wally squeezed his hand back and turned on him with imploring eyes. "Then please trust me. Just let me ask him in the morning. I understand why you're worried, Rob, I get it. I really do. But let me ask him. Let me give him the benefit of the doubt one time."

Robin bit his lip. "You're in love with him."

Wally fidgeted. "I'm not. You can't fall in love that quickly and even I'm not that stupid. But ... "

"But what?" Robin asked quietly.

The others fell silent and circled around them, waiting for an answer.

"There's something about him. I ... I can sense his _goodness_ , Rob. He's not evil. He's not here to hurt us. I think ... I think you might be right. He was sent here to fight something. Maybe he knows what it is and maybe he doesn't, but I owe it to him to at least ask. He would do that much for me." He looked around at the others. "I would hope you all would as well."

Conner slowly nodded.

Robin sighed. "What if he lies to you?"

"He might," Wally said, "but he hasn't so far. Anything I've asked, he's either answered or told me to butt out. I don't believe Solum lies as a matter of principle."

"And if he tells you to butt out?"

"I ... I don't know."

Conner cleared his throat. "Then maybe we take it to someone else, but not Diana. He doesn't trust her yet and you can't really blame him. I certainly don't." He paused. "What about Dinah?"

Artemis nodded. "I think that would work. We all saw him interact with her at the Hall. He _does_ trust her even if she's not _his_ Dinah. He might not tell her, but he won't lie. He has too much respect for her to do that."

"Dinah believes in us," Conner said. "She's given us a chance when most of the League has laughed us off. If she says we should worry, then we can start worrying."

"You place a lot of trust in her," Kaldur observed.

"For good reason," Conner snapped. "She's the only one who's been on my side since all of this started. She wants nothing from me other than to be honest with her and myself." He threw up his hands. "What do you want from me, Kaldur? Do I trust Dinah more than you do Aquaman? More than Wally does Flash or Robin does Batman?"

"This isn't about Solum anymore, is it?" Megan whispered. She gazed at all of them. "If this is our first test as a Team, we're failing. Badly."

* * *

Kurt awoke early the next morning, panicking when he didn't immediately recognize his surroundings. It took almost five minutes for him to remember, mourn, and struggle to breathe.

He glanced at the clock and sighed. Not even five in the morning and he knew there was no point in trying to fall back asleep. He rolled on his side and got to his feet, walking slowly across the room to the adjoining bathroom.

He stepped out of his clothes and folded them, placing them on the commode. He would have to see about washing them later and getting a temporary wardrobe. He and Wally were about the same size. Maybe the other boy could spare a pair of jeans and a few t-shirts. In the meantime, he could just wear his costume.

He then realized he still had his wallet. It had been in his pocket when he had been sent here. The credit cards were useless, of course, but he had some cash. It wouldn't go very far, but he at least had enough to hit up Target or its equivalent. He still had his phone, too. Apparently Verizon existed here as he had two bars. He doubted he could make calls - and whom would he call? Verizon service was negligible on one world - but he at least still had his music and photos.

He needed to start researching. He needed to find out how this world differed from his own. He needed to study history and politics and popular culture.

If his dreams were anything to go by, and he knew they were, he would eventually need to speak with his ... with Diana. He frowned. Unless he figured out a way to bypass her altogether. Should he risk trying to contact his grandmother? Would she welcome him? His conversation with Diana the day previous suggested she would not, but he wouldn't really know unless he tried.

And, as Queen of the Amazons, she would know more about ... everything.

But if he was right, if what he suspected was true, he was stuck here permanently and would have to deal with that.

He had tried summoning them but received no response. Still ... something told him he had been heard. They hadn't appeared because they didn't know him, but there might be hope and he desperately needed to cling to _something_.

He ignored the loud, slutty voice in his mind which insisted that something should be Wally.

Okay, so Wally was almost sixteen and Kurt himself barely twenty, but that was still a four year difference which, at their age, was a lot. He'd already had one major relationship and suspected Wally had not. He was already experienced with sex and believed Wally was most likely a virgin. He was ...

He shook his head to clear it. The fact that he was trying so hard to talk himself out of this meant the battle was already lost.

He knew he was lonely. He knew he was vulnerable to someone as pure as Wally. And he knew that he didn't really want to fight it, even though he probably should.

He was just so tired of fighting and, selfishly, he wanted something - he wanted _someone_ \- to fight for, as Wally had fought for him yesterday.

He knew it was ridiculous. It was too fast, Wally was too young, and Kurt himself too emotionally repressed to be much use to anyone. His relationship with Oliver hadn't been demanding, but he sensed one with Wally would; frankly, Kurt was scared he couldn't deliver.

He should just do his job, whatever that was supposed to be, but he also knew these kinds of chances didn't come along every day.

He was putting the cart before the horse, thinking too much. Obsessing. He knew he had a tendency to do that. Wally was only fifteen and Kurt doubted he was looking for something that would last forever. Not to mention how the Justice League would interfere.

Because they would.

He sighed and stepped into the shower, letting the hot water sluice away the grime from his body and the dark thoughts from his mind.

It was time to start the day.


	6. Hard Hit

The others raced toward the kitchen, the source of the delectable scents now filling the entire complex. They were always happy when it was Megan's turn to cook. They were therefore suitably stunned to see their friend exiting her bedroom.

Conner stared. "You didn't cook?"

"Nope!" she tinkled. She looked at them and frowned. "None of you did?"

"It must've been Solum," Robin guessed.

"It was."

They turned and found themselves confronted with Red Tornado. Conner and Artemis in particular were annoyed the cyborg hadn't triggered their senses in the slightest.

"Solum has been awake since before dawn," Red Tornado continued. "He cleaned the Cave and then proceeded to make your morning meal. He is accomplished with regard to these things."

"Cleaned?" asked a baffled Artemis.

Wally gave a squealing Megan another look. "Another stress cleaner."

"We didn't get a chance to talk to you last night," said a contrite Megan to Red Tornado. "We're sorry."

"I have been thoroughly briefed by Black Canary. I am not here to make your decisions for you or to question them, merely to guide when asked."

"But what do you think about all of this?" Kaldur asked.

"I do not yet possess sufficient data to analyze this new addition, but I am pleased he appears to be capable." Red Tornado paused. "Solum has a remarkable singing voice. I found the tones and harmonics he produced to be very pleasing."

"You heard him sing?" Wally asked. "What was it like?"

Red Tornado said nothing for several long moments. "Beautiful," he said finally. "Music is a human mystery which often eludes me, though I nevertheless found myself willingly in his thrall. It was a curious sensation." He turned to leave. "You should join him. He was anxious for your company."

Conner nodded and resumed leading their trek to the kitchen.

"Do you think Solum will tell us about his nightmares?" Megan whispered.

"Can we not press him on that?" said an irritable Artemis. "He'll tell us when he's ready, if he even wants to."

"I do."

They raised startled eyes to find him standing on the threshold of the kitchen.

"I need your help."

* * *

"I'm sorry if I disturbed you last night," Solum said, slowly exhaling. "It has been ... a long time since I've had a night like that."

"Your dreams sounded really bad," said a concerned Wally. "You screamed yourself hoarse. I ... I thought I heard you crying. I wanted to help," he said quietly, ducking his head, "but I wasn't sure how."

Solum smiled and came forward, placing hand on Wally's shoulder. "Just knowing you is a help."

Wally flushed as a brilliant smile overtook his face.

Megan was melting, melting, melting into a puddle of goo, hearts dancing in her eyes.

Even Artemis thought it was sweet. She wanted to barf, of course, but still thought it was sweet.

"I made breakfast," Solum said. "Help yourselves."

He stepped aside and the others stared in wonder at the table before them.

"Marry me," Artemis whispered with reverence before attacking a stack of pancakes.

Conner leaped after her and made for the bacon.

"You can cook," Robin said. "I mean, really _cook_."

Solum frowned. "Well, sure. Can't you?"

Wally and Robin looked askance at each other.

Solum shook his head. "I'll teach you. You really should have known already. There's no excuse for guys your age not being able to cook for yourselves." He frowned. "Please don't tell me you have Megan and Artemis cooking for you." He raised a brow. "Because that would be pathetic."

"I don't cook," Artemis said flatly after a faint snort.

Megan smirked at Wally and Robin.

Solum rolled his eyes. "Words of advice, boys: just because a girl - or boy - likes to cook doesn't mean they like doing it all the time, especially for ungrateful people." He shrugged. "Besides, one of the most romantic things you can do is cook your lover a meal."

Robin colored at the term _lover_ while Wally scrolled through his mental rolodex for a recipe other than macaroni and cheese that came from a box. He was choosing to take Kurt's advice as a hint.

"Help yourselves."

The boys were quick to do just that.

"This is delicious," Conner moaned as he inhaled a platter of toast.

"Thank you," Solum said, inclining his head with a satisfied smile on his face.

Megan shyly murmured her thanks and tucked in. After several moments of contented chewing, she delicately cleared her throat and looked at Solum.

"How can we help you?," she asked, practically oozing with sincere concern.

Kurt was reminded of Brittany and grieved anew. That had a been a huge mistake, surrendering that friendship. It was the one action he constantly questioned and always regretted. He paused and appeared to be gathering his thoughts.

"No pressure," Wally said kindly. "We're not trying to push."

Solum smiled. "I know. I appreciate that." He exhaled. "Normally I wouldn't be so open, especially with people I don't yet know well, but ..." He bit his lip. "You all have your own relationships with ... Diana ... whatever those might be, but how familiar are you with Amazons?"

He wasn't surprised when only Robin expressed more than a basic knowledge of the legends.

"Are you an Amazon?" an interested Artemis asked Kurt. "You're a boy."

"It's a gray area," he acknowledged. "Strictly speaking, no; I am not an Amazon. I am, however, Amazon royalty and that matters. I could never rule, nor do I believe I have the strength or wisdom to do so, but I am probably the only male to have intimate knowledge of their customs."

"They trained you?"

He nodded. "They did. The disciplines for which they couldn't teach me themselves, they made sure I had the proper instructors."

There was a lot of hidden meaning in that statement, she realized, but she knew to back off.

"You were screaming last night," Robin said quietly. "I recognized some of the names."

Solum nodded. "Do you know anything about Diana's relationship with the other Amazons?"

Robin and Wally shared a discomfited look.

"Crap," Kurt muttered.

* * *

After they had eaten, Kurt had insisted on doing the dishes to much protest. He had argued, however, that as he had no job and no money, the least he could and _would_ do was pull his own weight.

Also he needed to stew and sensed that if he had tried to go to his room and brood, Artemis, Wally, or both of them would have dragged him back out. Washing the dishes allowed him precious moments to sort his thoughts.

Everything was different now. Diana had been exiled and the Amazons refused to acknowledge outside influences. That was dangerous. When the Nation had disbanded and fallen into separate tribes on his own world, it had almost torn the Amazons apart. They were together now, yes, but just as insular, just as distrustful, and just as wary of receiving or granting aid. Apparently it was much the same here, if not worse.

He could approach Diana, ask her to intercede, or try to contact the Queen directly, but if what he suspected had indeed come to pass, he needed more than suspicion to bring before them. All he had now were hypotheses; he needed a theory, as well as an action plan. He could no longer trust that these Amazons were _his_ Amazons, that their history in this world was the same as in his. For that, he _would_ need Diana. But not yet.

He turned on the dishwasher and slowly walked toward the living room where he knew they were waiting. He could all but smell their curiosity and knew they wouldn't be put off much longer; he had to give them something.

They all raised their gazes when he entered.

"I need a witch. Do you have one of those handy?"

* * *

They didn't. They had Zatanna, who was some kind of neophyte magician, a nascent sorceress. He couldn't depend on her. Her magic was too new and uncertain, and he doubted it was the magic with which he was familiar, which was what he needed.

He realized he would need to reveal too much before he was ready, and even then it might be for naught.

So what the hell was he supposed to do now? Be purposefully vague, he decided.

"I don't know if you're aware, but Amazons sometimes have prophetic dreams."

Robin frowned. "Do you mean, like, premonitions?"

"Yes."

"Is that what you had last night?" Megan asked.

"I believe so, though I can't be certain. I had several dreams, most of them fragmented and seemingly unrelated."

"Seemingly," Conner repeated, "but you don't believe that."

"No." Solum paused. "I think I know who sent me here and why." He ran his tongue over his dry, cracked lips. "If I'm right, they knew what they were doing and I know what they're after. The problem is they didn't plan on you or the Justice League." He looked down. "And that opens all of you to a world of hurt."

"We can handle it," Wally insisted.

Artemis nodded. "We got your back."

"You can't," he said softly. "Not with this. I'm so grateful for everything you've done and whatever help you're willing to offer, but please believe me when I tell you that this is a war I'll have to fight primarily on my own. This is an entity far beyond anything you have ever fought, anything of which you could ever conceive. As powerful as you all are, you would be a banquet for this nightmare and it wouldn't hesitate to feast upon you."

"It wants power," Artemis said.

"It wants your souls."

They stared at him and then at each other, disbelieving that he was serious.

"Can you stop it?" asked Kaldur.

"No. Not yet and definitely not on my own."

"Can we help you?" Robin asked.

"Perhaps, but that is far, far down the line." Solum sighed and looked away, closing his eyes. "I'll have to talk to her. I require her assistance." He turned back toward them, but looked only at Wally. "Once I know, I will tell you. I will fight for you. I will not let it take you."

Wally met his stare unflinchingly. "I believe you."

* * *

Robin agreed to contact Wonder Woman, but decided to do so through proper channels, which meant Batman and Black Canary. Solum hadn't asked expressly for the League to be brought into this, but neither did he forbid it.

"It wants souls?" asked a deeply troubled Bruce.

"That's what he said." Robin was quiet for a long moment. "Batman, he wasn't exaggerating. He's terrified of this thing, whatever it is. He's certain it's after him but is more concerned with protecting us."

"So he's familiar with it."

Robin bit his lip. "I didn't get that sense. He was ... aware ... of it, I suppose you could say, but I don't think he's ever interacted with it personally. From the way he couched it, it's some ancient enemy particular to the Amazons, but he doesn't know if the Amazons here have ever dealt with it."

"And if they haven't," Batman surmised, "it's up to him."

Robin nodded.

"Then our suspicions were right. He was sent to this world precisely _because_ of Diana. It needs her to get to him." His eyes darkened. "A blood link. If this enemy couldn't get to the Amazons in Solum's world, it brought him here so he could bring these Amazons to it ... with Diana as the catalyst."

"It makes sense," Robin agreed. "Get her here as soon as you can. And keep her in sight."

"We'll be there within two hours."

Robin then called Black Canary. She and Green Arrow teleported almost immediately.

For some reason, he wasn't surprised.

* * *

Wally was insisting to himself that he wasn't jealous, that he wasn't seething with bitter resentment. But he was.

All he wanted to do was skewer Green Arrow with the man's own weapons.

From the moment Dinah and Oliver had arrived, they had attached themselves to Kurt's hips and were cooing and clucking over him like mother hens.

No, not like mother hens. Like lovers.

Kurt kept running his fingers through Dinah's hair, the woman all but purring her contentment, while Oliver stood behind Kurt, his arms around the boy's waist, chin resting on Kurt's shoulder, whispering words of comfort lost to everyone else. Dinah didn't look surprised or even concerned.

And Kurt didn't stop them, didn't make excuses. Indeed, he appeared to be reveling in their closeness, allowing it to fuel and strengthen him. He _needed_ them, Wally realized, and that hurt.

Suddenly the age difference was no longer trivial. Kurt was barely an adult and looked younger than Wally himself, but he was so mature and experienced. Of course he would seek the counsel of adults, particularly those whom he knew or at least reminded him of his friends.

There was also a _rightness_ to the three of them, as though they made sense together, as though Kurt was the final, long-awaited piece to a triangle no one knew existed.

"Don't give up on him."

Wally blinked and turned to his left where an understanding Artemis stood. "I'm not."

"He cares about you, Wally. That's obvious. When even Conner picks up on this stuff, it's real."

Wally offered a noncommittal grunt in reply.

"Will you fight for him?"

"Will he fight for me?"

"Give him a reason. Let him know there's something to fight for. There's a lot working against you two, but those are just obstacles to be overcome."

He ducked his head. "I didn't realize until know just what a difference those years make. I'm ... I'm a child compared to him."

"You act like a child, but you're not a child. There's a difference, Wally. You're young but fight like a warrior, so fight for him."

"I don't think he wants me to."

"I think he's worried you'll get hurt. Don't assume you know what he's thinking. Just ask him; he'll probably tell you." She cocked her head. "Or is that what you're afraid of?"

"What do you mean?"

"Are you afraid someone might like you back, Wally? Is that why you're already trying to talk yourself out of this when it's obvious just how much you want it?"

He flushed darkly and turned away.

She put a hand on his shoulder and gently squeezed. "Hey," she whispered, "I'm on your side, okay?" She paused. "Was Robin right? Are you in love with Solum?"

"No," Wally answered after a long moment, "but ... but I feel that I _could_ love him. Soon. And, yeah, that terrifies me."

"Why? What are you so scared of?"

He turned around to look at her and she had to force herself not to back away from the pain blazing in his eyes.

"Being happy."

It was like a kick in her stomach.

Never before had she realized just how much they had in common.


	7. Hard Beginnings

Diana had arrived at the Cave as quickly as she'd been able, fobbing off her latest assignment on an understanding Superman. She hadn't expected to walk into utter chaos, however, which is exactly what she encountered.

"What the hell is this?" she demanded of Oliver and Dinah, who were sitting on a couch and sharing a bag of microwave popcorn.

"Awesome, is what it is," Oliver said happily, helping himself to another handful.

Dinah merely shrugged. "Kaldur suggesting sparring while they waited for you. Solum interpreted that to mean all of them against him."

Diana's eyes widened to the size of saucers.

"He's totally kicking ass, by the way," Oliver noted.

She offered an owlish blink in reply and turned back toward the melee. Artemis and Kaldur were already down for the count, the latter unconscious. Megan was faring slightly better, but it was dependent on her ability to fly, which Diana noticed Solum appeared not to possess. Conner was taking the lead on the physical front, though it was obvious he was paying for it.

Robin and Wally were doing the best, but it was apparent they were struggling. They had only managed to last this long because Conner was taking the offensive, with Robin and Wally operating as a defensive team.

Conner was showing signs of flagging, however, which startled her. She knew that he, like Superman, must have had his limits, but presumed it would have taken longer than an hour to reach them. His face was a bloody mix of contusions and open gashes while Solum's complexion remained flawless.

Diana observed that while Solum and Conner were about evenly matched in terms of physicality, Solum was winning because of his endurance and experience. That, and Conner had yet to land a single blow. It appeared that Solum's most valuable weapon was avoiding contact altogether.

She watched in awe and appreciation as he bobbed, weaved, ducked, and exhibited amazing flexibility. He moved with his entire body, not relying on his fists, but using his head, arms, legs, knees, and feet to ward off assaults. He showed no distraction or hesitation as he continued to fight with one arm while using the other to pull the lasso from his side, swing it, capture Megan, and send her to the floor.

When Conner's fist came barreling toward him in a punch that would have completely shattered the jaw of any mortal, Solum executed a back bend that saw his upper body align perfectly parallel with the floor, allowing Conner's fist to sail harmlessly over him. He then used his knees to land kidney hits before using a leg to sweep Conner's out from under him. He then swung that free leg back, his extension almost perpendicular to the floor, and caught Robin with a hard kick to the chin, sending him flipping over backward and sprawling to the ground.

Diana sensed Solum was reticent to attack Wally directly and her thoughts of the day previous reasserted itself. She had noticed that Wally had seemed particularly taken with her son and it was apparently mutual. Indeed, Wally wasn't trying too hard to take Solum out and, now that Robin was out of the game, was basically dancing around in an effort to distract.

Conner then moved in for the kill, delivering a series of punches and kicks which Solum could no longer dodge, forcing him on the defensive. Conner was racking up the hits yet Diana was certain Solum was holding back. In the meantime, Artemis had pulled herself together, roused Kaldur and then Robin, and the three cautiously began approaching Solum from behind in an attempted ambush.

Artemis strung her bow, Kaldur's tattoos were charging, and Robin was reaching for his utility belt. Wally looked as though he was finally ready to enter the fight proper and began vibrating. Conner's attacks increased.

Diana watched, curious, as her son experienced that moment of stillness all warriors have before unleashing themselves fully. He ran toward Conner bellowing a war cry and the other boy, stunned by the blatant about face, merely stood there gaping. Just before reaching him, Solum vaulted himself into the air, flipped himself over, and kicked out, the entire sole of his rather large foot slamming into Conner's face and sending him flying back, crashing into the wall.

Solum landed on bent knees, took a deep breath, and snatched the golden circlet from his head.

She assumed it had powers similar to her own and wondered just what he planned to do with it. She was stunned when it flashed golden in his hand before turning silver and then transmogrifying into something she had believed was only legend.

In his hand was now a silver disc, its outer edge sharpened to a threatening lethality. Its inner lip was encircled in gold. A wavy line of metal, some curved geometric diameter, bisecting it. She stood rigid, drawing in a slight gasp when she saw the dark smirk overtake his face.

With no fanfare, he slipped his hands into the circle and pulled it apart, revealing two semicircles, each with a bladed edge. He flung his arms wide, released the segments, bent his knees once more and then threw himself into the air, managing a triple somersault that left him hanging from the rafter.

The segments captured the attention of the others as they struck the concrete walls, leaving showers of sparks in their wake as they then flew around the room and bounded off every surface they encountered. One struck Robin's utility belt and sent his pants down to his ankles; he yelped in surprise and fell over. Another cut Artemis' bow in half and she stared at her arrow, which had clattered uselessly to the floor.

They then went on to land blows on the heads of Kaldur and Conner respectively, knocking them out but drawing no blood. Curious, considering the destruction they had already wrought, as though they possessed some innate intelligence as to how much harm they should inflict. Wally was bypassed entirely.

Everyone else either ducked or threw themselves to the floor to avoid making themselves a target. Another second later, the two segments met, reformed the circle, and Solum launched himself to the floor, plucking the weapon from the air with ridiculous ease. It transformed back into the circlet, which he placed atop his head before looking around with interest and satisfaction at the wreckage he had caused.

Dinah's mouth fell open while Oliver choked on his popcorn.

Wally cocked his head and stared. "What's with the round killing thingy, dude?" He winced at the responding glare. "Right. You don't like being called dude." He blinked. "What about man? Compadre? Fellow crime-fighting superhero?" He grinned. "Hottie McHotpants?"

Wally pumped his arms in victory when Solum blushed. He frowned when Diana cleared her throat and Solum stiffened.

"Thank you for coming," the grave boy said to his … alt!mom.

"That was very impressive," Diana said smoothly, "though I sensed you were holding back quite a bit."

"Holding _back?_ " Artemis whined as she climbed to her feet.

Solum smiled. "Hey, that was fun. Thanks."

Conner glared before shaking his head in wonder.

"Um, could you take this off me, please?" Megan begged. "It's starting to chafe."

Diana was amazed when Solum merely held out his hand and the lasso disengaged from Megan, coiled, and then flung itself into her son's waiting palm. What was this? Her own lasso didn't have this power. What else did they not share?

"I thought it was only a legend," she said softly, staring at the circlet as the embedded ruby appeared to wink at her. "Where did you get it?"

"From Katrine."

She was floored. "My mother gave you that? How on earth did it come to be in her possession?"

Solum stared. "I think this must be one of those instances in which our histories diverge," he said more to himself than her. "You don't have it?"

Diana shook her head. "Neither does my mother, as far as I'm aware."

He blinked and looked down at the floor before clicking his heels together.

She saw the sudden gleam at the sides of his feet and her eyes widened in surprise. "The sais." She raised her gaze. "You have the sais?"

He bent over, removed the weapons from their holsters on the sides of his boots, and began twirling them expertly. "They were the first hand-to-hand weapons I learned."

Diana looked upon them with reverence and longing. "They were lost millennia ago."

Solum's frown deepened. "Who is your grandmother?"

She frowned in concert at the question. "Penthesilea."

He blinked. "The Amazon Queen who fought Achilles?"

She nodded.

He sheathed the sais and met her eyes. "We need to talk."

* * *

Diana was both relieved and anxious when her son asked to speak with her alone. She was confused when, after escorting her to his room, he removed his lasso and wrapped it around the door handle. She watched it flash quickly.

"What did you do?"

He shrugged. "There's a lot of superhero hearing about. The lasso will shield the room."

She stared at the door and then at him.

"Yours doesn't do that?" he asked, brows drawn.

She shook her head.

"Huh. I wonder what else is different." He shook his head to clear it. "We can discuss that later. Right now, there are some things I need to know. I'm asking that you tell me."

She knew it was hard for him to ask and decided it best to let him set the pace. She could always refuse to answer. She nodded and waited for him to begin.

"In my world, Katrine's mother is not Penthesilea."

She blinked. She didn't know what to say to that.

"Who is your father?"

Well, this should be good, she thought. "I don't have one," she said carefully. "Mother fashioned me from clay and Hera gave me life."

He stared at her for what seemed like hours. "You're not joking," he said in a shaky voice.

She slowly shook her head.

He blew out a breath. "This … changes things."

"How so?" she asked gently, crossing the room to sit next to him on the bed, suppressing a frown when he shrunk back.

"The circumstances of your birth," he murmured. "My mother had a birth father, a human male."

Her eyes widened.

"How many tribes went with your own to the Island?" he asked.

She sensed he was almost … desperate … for this knowledge and wondered why. "All of them that were left."

He heaved a sigh of relief. "Then you have descendants of the Northern Amazons on the Island," he said, looking pleased.

She stilled and had no idea how to tell him the truth.

He regarded her with a wary eyes. "What?"

"We don't," she whispered sadly. "They were decimated before the Exodus. There were no surviving members."

He closed his eyes. " _Fuck_ ," he hissed.

For some reason, she was shocked by his language. She said nothing as he hopped to his feet and began pacing, muttering furiously under his breath.

"Why do you need them?" she asked. "It's apparent you do."

He paused and stared at her. She barely repressed a shudder at the look.

"I have some idea of who sent me here and why," he finally admitted, "but I need verification. For that, I require a shamaness."

Her eyes widened. "Magic?" She scoffed. "Surely you don't believe those old legends."

He cocked his head and glared. "Oh, grow up. You can believe in Greek gods but not witches? The others told me of this neophyte sorceress Zatanna. You don't believe in her abilities either?"

Diana blushed. She had spoken rashly and he had called her on it. She was almost proud. "Well," she said, hesitating, "does it have to be a Siberian Amazon? There are other tribes well-versed in ancient lore."

He shook his head in frustration. "This isn't lore and the methods required are unique to that tribe. If they didn't survive the Twilight and the Romans, neither did that knowledge." He sat back down and hung his head. "All of that power gone."

He sighed. "In my world, your grandmother was the leader of that tribe, though she deferred her rule as she was always traveling. Before the Exodus, she was acknowledged as the Great Amazon Queen, the one who reunited all the tribes into the Nation before leaving Greece."

"It's the same here," she said, "although I guess the players are different."

"No," he denied. "Not at all. The entire stage has been changed." He took a deep breath. "In my world, my mother's grandmother was the Amazon Queen Gabrielle."

Diana shook her head. "Impossible."

"Wrong," he said hotly. "After the death of Xena, Gabrielle traveled wide and far for another five years before returning to the Telaquire tribe where she had originally been crowned. She wanted a child but couldn't stand the touch of anyone other than Xena. Aphrodite and Ares worked together to create a child within her, and that child was Katrine."

She could only gape.

He stood once more and resumed his pacing. "Gabrielle united all of the tribes under her rule while she raised Katrine. The Northern Amazons, while unquestioningly loyal to her, remained indifferent to the concept of unification. I never discovered precisely what it was that caused them to separate again from the Nation, especially after Varia learned her many needed lessons, but they refused to interact with the other tribes."

He swallowed and turned his head. "Until the Exodus was upon them. They eventually agreed to leave with the Nation, but only with the promise that they would remain autonomous, answering only to Gabrielle. She agreed and they left for the Island.

"Gabrielle was old then and knew her time was approaching. After she helped settle the Island, she began putting her affairs in order. Her daughter was her universally acknowledged successor. No one questioned this, not even the Northern Amazons, and Katrine had proven herself in battle and statesmanship. Before Gabrielle died, she gave her sais to Katrine."

"And the Chakram?" Diana whispered. "That is what is sitting on top of your head, yes? The Chakram of Xena?"

He eyed her for a very long time and at last nodded. "Gabrielle made a prophecy on her deathbed. She said the time would come when a threat to the Nation would be so great, an ancient enemy so powerful would return to destroy it, the Chakram would once again be wielded in its defense.

"Katrine couldn't use the Chakram; she tried, but it would never acknowledge her. Yes, it is sentient. Gabrielle decided it was better to keep it hidden than run the risk of it being lost or stolen. She separated it back into its Light and Dark components, giving one to Aphrodite and the other to Ares, who hid it on opposite ends of the world, not telling even each other where they were located."

Diana glared. "You're talking as though Ares is a friend to the Amazons!" she growled.

He blinked in confusion. "He is. Ares is arguably our greatest ally. He feels very strongly about protecting us in order to honor his sister Artemis. He helped raise me after Dad died. He helped organize my training. He is one of my dearest friends."

"Blasphemy!" seethed an appalled Diana. "That evil creature is no friend of ours! In fact …"

Kurt lost interest as she ranted and raved about her version of Ares who, admittedly, sounded like a complete asshole. It certainly appeared as though she had every reason to despise him. Another difference, he supposed, which was why Ares didn't come when he had tried to summon the god last night.

This was tremendous. He was in a different world with different rules and different players, fighting an enemy they were ill-equipped to battle, and one of the constants on which he had depended was no more. What the hell was he going to do now?"

"What about Aphrodite?" he demanded, cutting off her tirade.

"No one has seen her since the Exodus," Diana complained. "If she still exists, she is unknown to us."

She still existed, of that he was certain. He could feel her presence in the world, but she was not his version of the goddess. She had no reason to help him. He knew the gods had the power to travel dimensions, but he couldn't count on his Ares or Aphrodite coming for him. They would have to know precisely into which dimension he had been flung in order to find him.

Could he ally himself with this world's Aphrodite? Would she allow it? How different was she from his own? It wasn't surprising she hadn't answered his summons. After all, who was he to her? But she _felt_ the same. All he could do was wait.

"Are you even listening to me?" Diana barked.

"No," he said, distracted. "I'm more concerned with how we are going to save our Nation."

"What's after us?"

He shook his head. "It does no good to speculate. I need proof. I need a shamaness."

"You weren't trained by one?" she asked, tone bordering on snide.

He turned toward her, eyes flashing. "I was due to be trained, but Katrine and the others thought it best I learn combat first, that I be more versed in the physical before venturing into esoterica."

It made sense, she supposed, crossing her arms over her chest defensively and glaring at the floor. She herself had never been interested in the mumbo-jumbo alluded to by several of her sisters. It was now regarded merely as superstition.

An unwelcome thought occurred to her. "Wait. If you were given the Chakram, that means Gabrielle's prophecy came true, correct?"

He hesitated for a moment. "Not yet," he confessed, "but Katrine thought it was approaching."

"Why?"

"She believed you … that my mother was still alive."

Diana drew in a sharp breath. "Do you believe that?"

He bit his lip and closed his eyes. "I _want_ to."

Her own eyes welled in response.

He forced an exhalation. "Aunt Drusilla did not, the other Amazons did not, but Katrine could never reconcile my … her daughter's death. Wonder Woman was immortal. What could have killed her? Katrine believed, and I was starting to believe, that my mother had been kidnapped and was being held hostage, most likely in some comatose state."

He glared out the window. "If she is alive, she'll probably remain lost. Katrine and the others can't leave the island."

"So it was up to you?" she pressed, growing angry. "She infected you with that hope and then made you responsible for your mother's rescue?"

His laugh was bitter. "You sound just like Drusilla."

Diana felt a pang, a sense of loss she couldn't comprehend. Ever since Solum had told her of this sister, this sibling she had been destined to be denied, she longed to know this woman. She forced herself to breath and remain rational.

"You said your mother had a human father?"

His nod was reluctant. "Katrine was fashioned by Aphrodite and Ares so Gabrielle could be a mother, would have someone to continue her legacy and ensure the survival of the Nation. After Gabrielle died, Katrine knew she too would be expected to produce an heir, but she had never gotten on with the gods. She thought they had long outlived their usefulness.

"Aphrodite in particular was crushed by this. Gabrielle had been her dearest friend, perhaps her only friend, and the idea that her friend's daughter, whom she had helped bring into existence, thought her unworthy, was devastating."

"And Ares?"

"Couldn't have cared less. His relationship with Gabrielle had always been tempestuous, but he respected her, even loved her in a way. Katrine's opinion meant nothing to him."

She privately admitted she herself had little use for her counterpart's mother. She had saddled Solum with an obscene hope and had thumbed her nose at those who had given her life. Her own mother could be ruthless – she had experienced that firsthand – but the woman Solum was describing was almost alien.

"Your mother's father?" she asked, trying to keep the conversation on track.

"Was Gabriel, the son of Virgil, son of Joxer."

She gasped, recalling the legends of Joxer. In some tribes, he was regarded as a true friend to the Nation. In others, he was merely comic relief. Regardless, his devotion to Xena and Gabrielle had been pure.

"And who was Gabriel's mother?"

He turned toward her. "Eve, the Messenger of Eli, daughter of Xena, the Destroyer of Nations."

"Then you're …"

"The great-grandson of Gabrielle, the Battling Bard of Poteidaia, and Xena, Warrior Princess."


	8. Hard Going

Bruce was avidly watching the surveillance tape of the training session he had missed by mere moments, much to his chagrin.

"Incredible," he murmured, his eyes glued to Solum's form.

He was most intrigued by the level of restraint the young man had displayed; it was obvious if you knew how to look. He was rather surprised by how stationary Solum had been. He had mostly held his position and ceded no ground, though it was curious. Seasoned warriors tended to use their surroundings to their advantage, but Solum had merely stood there and welcomed the assaults.

He supposed it made sense and probably conserved energy, but the bottom line was that the rest of the Team had been hopelessly outclassed. Solum had known this before even beginning. The only strikes he had endured were the ones he allowed. He had sensed multiple attacks and prepared for them all the while effortlessly dodging Conner's frontal assault.

His strength was unsurprising, given he was Diana's son and everything which came with that. What was most impressive was Solum's use of his entire body. He was an excellent acrobat, beyond even that of which Robin was capable, but he was also a highly-trained gymnast and Bruce found himself anxious to see Solum go all out in battle.

The weapon formed from his circlet was beyond anything he could ever conceive. The way it had just sliced through Artemis's carbon bow was remarkable. Then it had struck the heads of other Team members and rendered them unconscious, though no blood had been drawn and no permanent damage was done. What was this thing? How on earth could it differentiate the desires of he who wielded it?

He was worried that Solum and Diana had removed themselves to another location, discussing things he could only guess. Whoever this enemy was that had pursued Solum across dimensions had to be fierce and, if Solum was right, it ate souls. It was perhaps the foulest thing he could imagine.

He sensed his audience but refused to turn around to give any credence to Oliver and Dinah's smug looks. He didn't understand how or why they were so invested in Solum. Surely it was more than his friendships with their doppelgangers. Still, their possessiveness of the boy was palpable and Bruce doubted it meant anything good for the future.

* * *

"We got our asses kicked," Artemis grunted.

"He wasn't even out of _breath_ ," Megan whined.

"He is a fearsome warrior," Kaldur quietly said, hanging his head. "Never have I been defeated with such ease. I did not manage to land a single strike."

Wally frowned. "Are … are you ashamed?"

"Yes," Kaldur admitted.

"You shouldn't be. He's been training for years. He was trained by Amazons. On the island, they're all equal in strength to Diana. Kurt's probably worked really hard for his success. It was earned. Learn from this, Kal. You haven't lost face. You were defeated by someone with more training and experience."

"Valid points," Kaldur said, nodding. "Thank you, Wally."

"He was awesome," Conner said. "He could have cleaned my clock at any time, but he gave me a more than fair chance. I exhausted my arsenal and he never even broke a sweat. He could've humiliated me, but he didn't. I learned a lot."

"He's been trained in a variety of disciplines," said a thoughtful Robin. "He's more agile and athletic than me. We were outclassed but, like Conner said, he gave us a chance."

"But how did he do it?" Wally wondered. "He anticipated every strike before we even made our opening gambits. How did he know he would be attacked?"

"Always assume you will be."

They turned and regarded him with respect and awe.

"It's more a philosophy than a skill," Kurt said, shrugging.

"It's a hard way to live," Wally said softly.

"It's a good way to survive."

"Surviving isn't living."

Kurt blushed at that hard truth, cognizant of Diana's worried eyes on him.

"So what's going on?" asked a cheerful Wally. "You guys were gone for a while."

"We … had a lot to discuss," Diana said slowly. "Our histories are very different. We can't fully reconcile everything, but at least it's a start."

"So what's next?" Artemis demanded. She turned to Kurt. "You're training me, by the way."

He raised a brow.

"Hey!" Oliver shouted.

Artemis rolled her eyes. "Oliver, get serious, okay? He's was trained by Amazon archers who perfected the art and have been practicing it for literally thousands of years."

Oliver said nothing and settled for a sullen pout.

She turned back to Kurt. "Who trained you?"

"You wouldn't know them."

"You might be surprised. I've read a lot of Amazonian history."

He shook his head. "You've read a lot _about_ Amazons. There's a difference. Amazons don't keep records, not like that, and they would never be released outside the Nation."

She conceded the point with a sharp nod. "True. Does that mean all the legends are lies?"

"Not necessarily. Most legends have a kernel of truth. The Amazons had allies, respectful ones, but the majority of history is written by victors and much of the Amazon's written legacy was destroyed by Rome."

Diana growled.

Kurt sighed. "My training is … complicated."

Diana blinked. "Why?"

He was silent for a very long time, obviously debating how to explain this. "Most of my training was not done, er, here."

"Well, of course not," Robin easily agreed. "This isn't your world."

"I wasn't trained on this plane of existence," Kurt elaborated, "and my teachers are long dead."

They stared at him.

"Explain, please," Bruce said.

Kurt blew out a breath. "Katrine wanted me trained by the best, but you have to understand the condition the Nation was in prior to the Exodus. My great-grandmother managed to unite what remained of the tribes, but by that point in her life, she was a stateswoman, not a warrior. She trained them as best she could, which was a lot, but the greatest Amazons had long since passed."

Diana bristled. "I take offense to that."

"That's your prerogative," Kurt said, "but it doesn't make it untrue." He turned toward Bruce. "I was trained on the astral plane by the greatest Amazon warriors ever to exist."

"Like who?" Diane demanded.

"I was trained in archery by the Great Cyane."

She offered a slow blink in reply.

"Eponin trained me on the quarterstaff, Ephiny the First in sword-fighting, Varia in wrestling and tumbling, Amarice in small blades, and Melosa with the chobos. Chilapa and Meslena taught me equestrianism. Gabrielle oversaw everything."

Diana's mouth fell open. That certainly ran the gamut. She could not even contemplate it, not properly, but certainly agreed he had been trained by the best, iconic women warriors she had studied and considered ideals and personal heroines, though lost to her in legend.

"Xena integrated all of these disciplines into a coherent fighting style which I made my own. She also taught me gymnastics, acrobatics, and a lot about healing and mental discipline."

"And she taught you to use the Chakram?"

He nodded and looked away. "My next bloc was to be with Yakut, who would have trained me to become a shaman."

"The astral plane," Bruce faintly repeated, still stuck on that point. "You can access it?"

"No, that wasn't part of my training. It was supposed to be, but I ended up here before it could commence. I need someone to open a window to grant me access, which is the problem I now face. I believe I know who is responsible for all of this, but I can't engage them, can't fight them, because I can't get to them."

Diana glared. "Why do you think you'll be fighting them alone?"

Kurt stared. "I …"

"You just assumed you'd have to," she said quietly. "You didn't think we would help you?"

She didn't care for this at all. What in Tartarus had this boy's life been? He relied on no one but himself, nothing but his own training. His relationship with Oliver appeared to have been one more of proximity than anything else. That in itself opened a whole host of other problems she did not yet wish to consider.

"It's not your responsibility."

"It's not yours either, Solum. This entity, whoever or whatever it is, is powerful enough to force you from your home dimension. It may even be responsible for what happened to … your mother."

She repressed a wince at the tightening of the skin around his eyes. "Bruce thinks that this entity is seeking to use you to gain access to the Amazons. Even if that's true, what happens if you can't defeat it on your own? It won't just stop with the Amazons. Creatures like this never do. It covets power and that thirst is continuous."

He frowned but eventually nodded in agreement.

She stepped towards him but was careful not to make physical contact, which she sensed he appreciated. "If you fall, so might the Amazons, and then what? The rest of the Team? The Justice League? Where will it end? You know the answer."

He sighed. "It won't."

She nodded.

"But the question remains: how do I fight what I can't see?"

"Well," she said slowly, "it is entirely possible that Zatanna's power can get you to the astral plane. If it can, that doesn't mean you should automatically go in search of this enemy. You said that most of your training took place there, yes? Is there any reason you wouldn't be able to access your teachers in this dimension?"

He opened his mouth to protest and abruptly closed it, truly considering the question. "I suppose it's possible," he said slowly.

"Then it's equally possible you could encounter Yakut there. She died on this world before the Exodus, but she did exist. There are legends. She might be able to instruct you still."

"But I wouldn't have the backing of the Amazons," he countered. "I needed their blessing to train with the ancestors."

She smirked. "Who says you won't have it?"

* * *

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Clark asked Diana.

"It was Mother's. She wants to meet him."

"You remember what happened the last time men came to Themyscira."

Diana found herself barely able to feign patience. "This is different, Clark. The subtleties of the Nation are lost on outsiders. Please know I'm not saying this to offend you, but you could never truly understand us."

Clark was stung but nodded his agreement.

"Solum may be a man, yes, and he would not technically be considered an Amazon, but he is Amazon royalty. That matters. He undoubtedly understands our legacy in ways my sisters could never hope to comprehend."

"It probably helps that he could never hope to rule and has no interest in doing so," Bruce added.

She nodded. "Solum has chosen to recognize the primacy of the Amazons in his bloodline and my sisters will be receptive to that. It removes the dominance plays from the equation."

Clark looked askance at Solum, who was standing in the corner with Dinah, Oliver, and Wally. "What's happening there?"

"They want to accompany us. Oliver would never be permitted, but Dinah would be welcomed." She paused. "I'm debating about Wally."

Bruce raised a brow. "You're actually considering it?"

"It's an intriguing idea. Mother knows that Solum is a man for men and Wally's presence would reinforce that with the others."

"How?" Clark asked.

Bruce stared at him. "Really?"

"Oh." Clark blinked harshly. "Oh! Wow."

"Do you not approve?" asked a defensive Diana. "Is Solum not good enough for Kid Flash?"

His eyes widened and then narrowed. "Did you approve of Solum's relationship with Oliver?"

"You're out of line," Bruce barked. "The age difference is not nearly as vast and nothing inappropriate has occurred."

Diana glared at her best friend. "You think my son is without honor."

"I didn't say that," said an upset Clark.

"No," she easily agreed. "You didn't have enough guts to do that. You just implied it."

"You're overreacting," he protested, "and since when is he your son?"

She stepped into his personal space. "I may not have birthed him, but it is my blood running through his veins. He is doing this to save my people at what could very well be great personal cost."

"You don't even know who you're fighting!"

"I understand you're trying to be a good friend," she said, setting her jaw, "and I appreciate that, Clark, but this not your decision and your input is unnecessary. My relationship with Solum is not yours with Conner. Stop projecting your shame onto me. I won't allow it."

He flinched. "That was uncalled for."

"Wrong," Bruce snapped. "It's been coming for a long time. She was just the first to say it. Whether you like it or not, Clark, Conner is here to stay. He has proven himself and become a valuable part of the Team. You don't have to like it any more than you have to like Diana's relationship with Solum, but you should respect it."

"And what does Barry have to say about all this?" Clark demanded.

The man in question zoomed in from the kitchen, almost an entire sandwich masticating in his mouth.

"Hey! I heard my name! Look, Clark, Wally likes Solum and Solum likes Wally. They don't know what they're going to do about it yet, but the decision is theirs. If they make a go of it, there's a lot they'll have to fight. I'm determined that one of those things will not be me.

"I love Wally. I want him to be happy. I trust Diana to look out for them and I trust Wally to make good choices."

He shrugged. "That's all."

He sauntered over to the corner and began talking animatedly with his sidekick.

Clark sighed at looked at Diana. "I'm just worried."

She blew out a breath. "I know. I am too, but what's the alternative? No harm will come to Wally and his presence might very well fend off some of my more … aggressive sisters."

He frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Solum is an Amazon prince, part of the royal bloodline. There are Amazons who want daughters to carry on our legacy. They will look at him and see a handsome young man of good stock." She ground her teeth. "That he prefers men will not necessarily deter their ardent advances."

Clark pursed his lips. "Are you sure Dinah is enough backup?"

* * *

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

Wally turned toward Kurt and frowned. "You don't want me to come?"

"I do." Kurt pinked. "I'm just … well, I'm a little surprised by how much I want that." He bit his lip and looked away. "This is happening too fast, Wally," he whispered.

Wally stepped forward and looked into his eyes. "Why?"

"Even if I'm right about who sent me here," he said, "we don't know how long I'll actually be here. They could send me home or to another world. I don't … I'm afraid."

Wally was silent for several long moments before finally reaching out and taking Kurt's hand in his own, intertwining their fingers. "However long we have is however long we have. If you were somehow lost to me, I'd miss you forever, but if I didn't take this chance … I'd regret that for the rest of my life."

Kurt sighed. "You're so young, Wally," he said as he pressed their palms against tightly together. "Five years doesn't seem like a lot, but it really is. We're in completely different phases of our lives."

"But you feel it, don't you? You felt it immediately."

"Yes," Kurt admitted, "from the moment I laid eyes you."

"Do you really want to throw that away?"

"No."

"So don't. Everything else can be sorted out later. Maybe we'll have the time and maybe we won't, but right now? All I want is to spend every possible moment with you."

Kurt's blush deepened. "We don't even know one another."

"I know everything I need to, Kurt, and I know that if we do get separated, somehow we'll find our way back to each other."

Kurt raised a brow. "Do you really believe that?"

"I believe that you were sent here for a reason. Why does it have to be a bad one?" He smiled and shook his head. "No one is guaranteed a happily ever after. You have to seize happiness when you find it. It's a choice. I choose you."

Kurt smiled against his will. "Why do I think the main reason I was sent here was to learn from you?"

"Maybe we're supposed to learn from each other." He paused. "I want to do this right, to take the time to get to know you properly, but we might not have that. I'd rather love you now while I have you then to let this moment just pass me by."

"Love?"

Wally stepped closer, their lips almost brushing. "You think too much."

"I've been told that before."

"So knock it off. Stop thinking and start feeling."

"That's the worst pick-up line ever."

"Not really. I have lots more. In fact …"

Kurt's breath hitched as the doubt tried to overwhelm him. He had been running for so long: from Lima, his father's death, his missing mother, the people who loved him. He had run from Oliver without even trying to make it work. He had run toward saving the world because he had nothing better to do. He had spent so much time trying not to feel anything that all he had felt was pain. And loss. And sadness.

He leaned forward and captured Wally's lips with his own, his eyes falling shut even as fireworks exploded behind them. He placed splayed hands on Wally's strong back, drawing the other boy closer to him as Wally deepened the kiss.

He no longer cared if it was too quick or ill-conceived or unwise.

This was good. This was right.

This might even be love.

* * *

Plans were made quickly as Diana remote-piloted the invisible jet to Mount Justice.

Dinah had raced home to gather what she needed, Oliver perturbed that he wasn't invited. He was unsure as to which was more upsetting: that Dinah hadn't fought for him or that Solum hadn't. He was discomfited and ashamed by how jealous he was of Solum and Wally. It was completely irrational.

He loved Dinah and wanted to spend his life with her, but he couldn't help but wonder if his counterpart had been stupid to let Solum slip through his fingers.

What would have happened had Solum been born here, had they met before he met Dinah?

He was fairly certain he knew the answer.

He made his goodbyes and quickly left, his hand lingering on Solum's shoulder longer that what was proper. Solum merely offered a sad smile. He then caught Wally's eye and they held a silent conversation in what was only a few seconds before nodding at each other.

As Solum thanked the other Team members for their assistance and belief in him, Barry hustled Wally into a corner. After delivering his fears and worries and vague threats, he finally admitted to himself that there was nothing he could do about this, that his words to Clark were true. He wanted Wally to be happy. That meant taking this shot even if it came back to bite him in the ass later.

He didn't think it would, though. He and Robin were the only ones who had never underestimated Wally and it wouldn't do to start now. He hugged his nephew and left. Robin seized the opportunity and began whispering furiously to his best friend. Wally finally ended it by placing his hands on Robin's shoulders.

"You were right. I'm in love with him."

Robin's eyes widened. "But … but!"

"It might not work out." Wally cocked his head. "Or I might end up marrying him. Either way, it's my choice to make, Dick. Just be happy for me."

"I am," Robin said, voice suspiciously thick, "but if he hurts you …"

"He won't."

"How can you be so sure?"

Wally shrugged. "I don't know. I just am." He paused. "You hear about this, read about it in books, see it on television. You deride it while secretly praying it will happen one day for you. I'd be stupid to throw it away just because I'm too young or it might not work.

"I want to take the chance. Good things might happen, bad things might happen. But, Dick, if I don't take a chance, nothing happens."

Robin drew in a sharp breath. "Then take a chance."

Wally smiled. "Thanks, man."

"Do you have condoms?"

"Get the hell out of here!"

* * *

Diana stood next to Solum and watched as Dinah and Wally said their goodbyes, received last-minute instructions, and endured countless equipment checks. Finally they board the plane.

"Are you ready for this?" Diana asked.

"As much as I can be."

"I have every confidence in you."

He turned toward her and searched her eyes for a very long time. "You do, don't you? Why?"

She hesitated before reaching up and taking his face in her hands. "Regardless of how you came to be here, you are my son, Solum."

"Kurt," he whispered, dropping his eyes. "My name is Kurt."

Her own eyes welled. "I look at you and see so much possibility, things I denied myself because I was afraid." She fell silent for a moment. "I know I'm not her and I would never try to be. We have different histories, different experiences, even different parents, but I know she loves you. I can _feel_ that. I know that I could never live with myself if I didn't do everything I possibly could for you."

"You don't owe me anything," he said with such sincerity that it broke her heart.

"You're wrong. I do owe you that. I owe myself that."

He slowly released a breath and nodded. "So. To grandmother's house we go?"

She smiled and put her arm through his as they walked toward the jet.

"Just for the sake of curiosity," she said, "who do you think is behind all of this?"

He said nothing until they reached the stairs.

"Alti," he murmured. "It's Alti."


	9. Hard Homecoming

Diana allowed Solum to pilot the jet, pleased he did so with talent and experience. It was a tight fit with Kid Flash and Black Canary, but they made do. She wondered what her mother's reaction would be to their colleagues, as Diana hadn't informed her beforehand. It probably wouldn't go over well, but Diana found herself truly uncaring. Solum needed his friends and that was all that mattered.

It was extremely difficult for her to reconcile his age. He was a child even by mortal standards, so very young. He had explained that his version of the Queen believed he was perhaps not truly immortal like the other Amazons, but would nevertheless enjoy a longevity that exceeded biblical life expectancies.

She had gathered her son was discomfited by this knowledge. Already so alone, it most likely preyed on his mind that he was destined to lose those few friends with whom he surrounded himself. His mourning for his world's Dinah and Oliver was so acute even she herself felt a tinge of his grief.

She deeply regretted the slights she had made against his relationship with Oliver. From what she had been told, and Solum had no need to alter events for her approval, his Oliver had been nothing less than a dear, true friend. It was obvious from the reaction of _this_ world's Oliver that the connection between the two had been a real, visceral thing.

She wasn't a full empath, though she had discernible talent, but she had felt the confusion emanating from the Oliver she knew. He was not only attracted to Solum but almost compelled. He was simply unable to refrain from touching Solum when in his presence. Oddly, she found she didn't mind as they both seemed to draw comfort from the exchanges. If Dinah had no quarrel with it, who was she to argue it?

She was no longer jealous or disturbed by Solum's friendship with either version of Dinah. It was apparent he regarded her as an elder sister, evincing in her all the love and trust such a relationship engendered. She had no desire to interfere with that.

She found it difficult to think of him now as _Kurt_ despite the elation she had experienced when he had revealed his name. _Solum_ was so appropriate, so reflective of who he was as a person, it was hard to divorce him from it. The others had their alter egos and she herself had Diana Prince, but she had never been too attached to that identity as anything other than a concept, a useful tool. She supposed it was similar for Clark.

If anything, Solum reminded her most of Bruce. Bruce Wayne and Batman were the same man; they just went by different monikers according to the company in which they operated. Solum was alone, without guidance, and the guilt she felt for this was oppressive.

That guilt was troubling, for she couldn't understand it. Technically, though Solum was her son, she was not his parent. She wanted to rage against the injustices he had been forced to endure, to blame her counterpart for abandoning him and cursing his life with loneliness, yet from everything Solum had said, his Diana had been nothing less than an utterly devoted wife and mother. He was absolutely terrified by his grandmother's assertion that his Diana was alive and needed him to rescue her. He was in tumult he might never return to his world to accomplish this.

That made her angry. She was furious her mother – her counterpart's mother – _whoever_ – had laid the onus of that mission on his shoulders. It was cruel and unfair. There was no logical reason a coterie of Amazons couldn't depart Themyscira in search of their princess and Solum's claim this his grandmother didn't leave the Island really was so much nonsense.

Both she and her counterpart had left for the outside world and it had been unremarkable. They hadn't been stopped or felled. There was nothing so special about either of them that had decreed they must remain and, in Solum's world, her mother even had another daughter who could act as queen in her stead.

Diana gritted her teeth. No, something was wrong about this. This Katrine woman had some other agenda and was determined to put Diana's son in the middle of it. That would not stand. She didn't know if Solum could get back to his world, but if it _was_ possible, he would not be returning unarmed. Weapons, information, tactics – nothing was off the table. She would not send her son on a suicide mission.

That decided, she turned her attention to a far more frightening matter: Alti.

That name had etched terror in the hearts of Amazons for millennia. She had read the legends, the stories and accounts, and though she had dismissed the idea of magic during her first conversation with Solum, she could not do so now.

She had seen magic, experienced it, and she knew it was real, but this was a type of magic completely unfamiliar to her. It was dark and frightening. Even the witch's name pulsated with malevolence. Everything she knew of Alti was mostly speculation, but there was one fact upon which all accounts agreed: she had only ever been defeated by Xena.

The question was could Solum accomplish this?

He had Xena's training and that in and of itself was formidable, but he was not Xena. There were no descendants of the Warrior Princess in this world as far as she knew and, from all accounts, the souls of Xena and Alti were forever destined to do battle with each other.

She waited until Wally and Dinah had nodded off, repressing the smile that had been threatening to erupt for the past hour. If she hadn't already known Wally and Solum were thoroughly infatuated with each other, the fact that Wally had stood at Solum's side for almost the entire trip, hand resting gently on Solum's shoulder, made it clear.

She liked Wally. She knew the other League members worried about him, that he was too rash and exuberant, and therefore too likely to make a critical mistake, but they refused to look beneath the surface to the man the boy was becoming. Wally was extroverted, yes, but it was born from deep-seated insecurities.

Wally was frighteningly intelligent yet possessed a dearth of common sense. He was also very shrewd and skilled in recognizing emotional cues many others missed. He was not only sympathetic but empathetic, yet he didn't allow his feelings to rule him, despite what others thought. He was in touch with his emotions but wasn't controlled by them, which actually made him a better choice when it came to the powers he possessed.

He was also funny. Granted, his humor wasn't hers and there were often times where his jokes flew right over her head, but that usually occurred when he was mugging for attention. His true wit was sly and dry, often delivered deadpan and caustic, with just enough grounding in emotional truth to be devastating. He was observant and insightful.

He wasn't classically handsome like Bruce or Clark, but she thought that was a good thing. Too often people thought Bruce and Clark's beauty to be cold and remote or distant and unattainable. Wally's beauty was warm and inviting. Even she found herself wanting to blush on occasion when he sent that devilish grin her way. He was utterly charming.

That he was almost unconscious of his looks spoke to his character. He relied on his personality to establish connections, which she found to be a much more useful and truthful barometer by which to measure a person's worth.

Frankly she was relieved that Solum looked at Wally and saw the wonderful young man he was, rather than being dazzled by a tight uniform or strong chin.

Oliver was an incomparably handsome man. She had seen pictures of what he looked like only five years ago and he had indeed been what many considered an ideal. And while he had matured like fine wine, back then, the time in which he and Solum had been involved? Oliver's beauty had been absolutely devastating, the apex of masculinity and a genetic lottery.

Perhaps she had been worried that Solum had looked at Oliver and seen only the surface, which she supposed would have been understandable, especially as Solum would have been in the middle of puberty, but his interest in Wally indicated he looked first to the individual, the core of a person, rather than just a pretty face.

She repressed a sigh and decided it best she speak with her son.

"How sure are you that Alti is responsible for this?" she murmured.

He hesitated. "Honestly, I don't know. If you're asking whether I believe she is the enemy I am to confront, then yes, absolutely." He paused. "But I don't believe she sent me here."

She crouched beside him. "Why?"

"Because it's illogical. First of all, there's no vanity in it. Had she sent me here, she would be appearing in my dreams and crowing about her triumph, using my displacement to unsettle me and make me question my chances of defeating her."

She nodded. It made sense.

"Second, why bring me here at all? There are Amazons in my world, perhaps even more than exist here. In the past, Alti fed on their souls, devouring them to secure and sustain her power. She was defeated by Xena. You intimated the same occurred here. So what's the point of this? Why here? Why now?"

These were disturbing questions for which Diana could posit no answers. "What do you suspect?"

"Alti was known to travel backwards and forwards in time, as well as to other places of existence. She used the karmic cycle to expand her power until Xena defeated her at a critical junction. Her soul, her evil, returned many times and was always met and vanquished by Xena."

Diana gave an owlish blink. "You think she crossed into our dimension because there is no Xena to defeat her."

"I'm not sure. Xena has reappeared countless times over the centuries to face enemies, usually in the bodies of her reincarnated soul. It may be Alti came here because she believes she is now powerful enough to face Xena, where she might not be in my dimension."

"Because of you. You are Xena's _biological_ descendent."

He gave a tight nod. "It might be that Alti did not wish to face me in addition to a reincarnated Xena. Bloodlines are powerful. You know this." He paused. "It's just as likely she picked this world because there is no reincarnated Xena. It's entirely possible your Xena completed her karmic cycle and now resides in Paradise with Gabrielle, free of the demands destiny has made on her."

Diana's anger sparked anew. The idea that some unknown cosmic force drafted her son as the latest participant in this endless war of violence was repugnant to her.

"Who do you think brought you here?"

"I have no idea," he said honestly. "Neither my Ares nor Aphrodite would do this to me. In fact, they would do everything in their power to prevent it."

"So someone more powerful than they," she mused.

"Or a collective force," he countered, "some cabal of which we are unaware or have never encountered."

Either option was frightening.

* * *

Solum effortlessly guided the jet to the coordinates Diana provided, landing them squarely at the large beach on the western side of the island. Dinah and Wally had woken at the sound of the landing gears being engaged and they were all soon standing on sand, watching a magnificent sun, the color of a fire opal, sinking into blue tranquil water.

"It's beautiful here," Dinah whispered, her eyes scanning the beach to the dunes beyond.

"It feels strange," Solum said to himself.

"How so?" Diana asked, startling him.

He paused. "Unless the geography of this world is drastically different," he said finally, "I don't think it's the same island. The coordinates are different." His eyes panned around. "So is the terrain."

Diana frowned in confusion. Was that even possible?

Solum shrugged. "It's roughly the same area, so I suppose it doesn't really matter."

"Cool!" Wally shouted. "Check it out!"

A herd of wild horses was galloping toward them, flared nostrils huffing steam through the rapidly cooling air.

"I used to watch them for hours," Diana said softly. "They're confined to the island yet are unaware of it. They revel in their freedom." She laughed. "I used to give them names and make up stories about them."

"I was never a very good rider," Dinah confessed. "I love horses, but I've always felt uneasy on them."

Solum was too busy staring to pay notice to their words, his eyes narrowed and gaze locked on a stunning palomino leading the herd. He tilted his head, a small smile filled with disbelief on his face. "It can't be."

"Can't be what?" Wally chirped.

Solum put two fingers in his mouth and whistled, causing the palomino to halt and search frantically for the source. When its eyes landed on Solum, it threw back its head and whinnied loudly before rearing up on its hind legs, as if issuing a challenge.

A determined grin settled on Solum's face.

"No!" Diana shouted, grabbing his arm. "Solum, they're wild. That herd has existed on this island for two thousand years. Not one of their number has ever allowed a human to ride them!"

He shook himself free, eyes still trained on the horse, which was now watching him intently.

"Let's see what you can do."

Then he was gone in a dazzling series of flips.

"Wow," Wally murmured. "I can't do that."

"Neither can I," Dinah said, eyes sliding toward Diana.

"I can fly," Diana answered.

Dinah rolled her eyes.

They watched as Solum stopped right before the horse, eyes locking. Giving his war cry, Solum launched himself into a triple backflip, landing on the horse's back in perfect position. He fisted his hands in the mane and gently nudged its sides.

"Ya!"

The horse took off like a shot, Solum's ecstatic laughter rippling on the air all around him.

They stood with baited breath as Solum and the horse easily cleared the ruins of an old Spanish warship that had beached itself centuries before.

"Ya, Argo! Ya!"

"Impossible!" Diana breathed.

"What is?" Wally asked.

Diana turned and saw her mother standing on the ridge above the beach, her usual coterie of guards surrounding her, all of whom watched Solum in awe.

"Go, Argo! Go!"


End file.
